Myka's New World
by iBrizzy- Daughter of Hermes
Summary: After Myka left the Warehouse... left Pete... she wanted to forget everyone there, so she got a new job as a World Wrestling Entertainment Manager for non-other than superstar Randy Orton.  Full Summary Inside  Rating: T may change  Pairing: RandyxMyka
1. Chapter 1

Well we go, this is my newest fanfiction story... it's going to be a WWE Wrestling/Warehouse 13 Crossover. I got this idea after I... A) saw the ep of Warehouse 13 that WWE Superstar: Cody Rhodes starred in and B) I read ExtremeRainbowRaiderPrincess Wrestling/Warehouse crossover(pairing: Cody/Myka) and loved it, this is the second Wrestling/Warehouse 13 Story that has been created yet: ExtremeRainbowRaiderPrincess wrote the first one(check it out if you haven't it's called **Puppy Dog Eyes** it's a great story.

Disclaimer: I own nothing that is in this story...

**Summary**- After Myka left the Warehouse... left Pete... she wanted to forget everyone there, so she got a new job as a World Wrestling Entertainment Manager for non-other than superstar Randy Orton. However will she realize that she's developed feelings for The Viper? How will Pete take the news when he finds out that Myka, his ex. partner of the Warehouse is now working as a manager in the WWE?

* * *

Prologue ~

Well I'm Myka Bering and it's been about 6 months since I stopped working for Warehouse 13, so now I was hopeing to try and get a jump doing desk work at the World Wrestling Entertainment building. However I instead end up managing one of the superstars, meaning that I'm going to be traveling around the world and going out to the ring. The superstar I'm going to be the manager of is "The Viper", Randy Orton, I know that people say he loses it when he's in the ring, but as I found out 4 weeks ago he's a really nice guy off camera.

Well anyway I probably should let you all know why I left the Warehouse the only reason is that well after a run in with Helena G. Wells, who wanted to put the earth into a second ice age, I started second guessing my abilities.

I just hope the other members of the Warehouse are doing ok without me, especially Pete, I mean he was my partner on assignments.

Ok, it's time to forget about the Warehouse, Bering… that's not your job anymore, you quit from it and left… time to move on to my new job as a World Wrestling Entertainment ring manager to Randy Orton.

~ Chapter 1 ~

I woke up to my alarm giving me a buzzing racket after I turned it off, I saw sitting on the bedside table was a picture of me and Pete Lattimer after one of our first missions for the Warehouse. I shook my head needing to clear it. "Damn, I must of forgotten to check my bedroom." I stood up and grabbed the picture and walked to the closet, opening it and pulling out a bin labeled _old memories _I lifted the lid and inside were pictures or papers from my days at the Warehouse. I set the picture of me and Pete on top before closing the lid.

After closing the lid of the bin and shoving it back into the closet, I stood and pulled out a tank top and jeans before heading to the bathroom for a quick shower.

~ Warehouse 13 ~ Claudia's P.O.V ~

"how could Myka just leave like that?" Pete sighed running his hands through his hair, before sitting down in the closet chair to him.

I sighed to myself thinking, '_God, every since Myka left us Pete hasn't shut up about her leaving… everyone here can see that he cares about her in more ways than just a partner, so he should just go talk to her about it.' _I was getting annoyed with Pete's non- active actions on getting Myka back, instead he just walks around here and complains about her leaving non-stop.

"Pete, just go talk with her now." I said in frustration, just as Pete gets up again and paces around the Warehouse.

~ Myka's Apartment ~ Myka's P.O.V

As I was making a quick breakfast, Randy said he'd pick me up on his way to the airport at 9:00 and it was 8:50 at the moment, so that gave me about 10 minutes before he got here. I sighed as I sat at the table and nibbled at some toast, my bags sitting next to the door, waiting for me to go. Just as I was standing up a knock on the door happened and I went to answer it… "oh, hey Randy!" I said smiling at WWE's newly crowned WWE Champion(after he won at the Night of Champions pay per view).

"hey Myka, you ready?" he asked with a smirk, that made him look hotter than he did already, I smiled at him and nodded _yes _"yeah, I'm ready." I said as he moved to lift my bags up.

As we walked out the apartment, I turned and locked the door, before following Randy to his rental car(I don't know what it is). He put my stuff in the truck as I got in the passenger seat, resting my head on the headrest thinking _'I wonder how Claudia, Pete, Artie and the rest are without me!'_ Randy got me to snap out of my thoughts when he shut his door, making it slam, I sighed as Randy said "so starting next week you accompany me to the ring… this should be interesting!"

"why's that?" I asked looking at him as he started the car. "because of my character 'The Viper' isn't really a character to have a girl hanging around with me!" he explained.

"ah, yeah… these last couple of weeks I've been watching your match's," I replied, "your right I'll just have to watch myself when around you on camera." I finished smiling.

Randy and I talked as he drove to the airport, once there he unloaded the car in the rental car parking lot, I grabbed my bags and he grabbed his as we made our way inside and to the terminal(Randy picked up tickets before he picked me up). As we passed the terminal, after dropping are non care on luggage off, we headed to seats and were heading off for Dallas, Texas for the Hell in a Cell pay per view tomorrow.

* * *

Ok, so next chapter will feature Hell in a Cell that happened this past sunday. I might even have it featuring Raw the night after... but this story isn't going to follow alot of the storylines that WWE has going on at the moment, I'll use some of them if they tie into my story at the point. So I'm going to be trying to get updates up after Raw(or a PPV) that happens until this story is done.

I'll try and make the next chapter longer than this one was :D Hope you enjoyed it, Please Review and let me know what you think of it


	2. Chapter 2

Haha, sorry it's late and alittle rushed... I promise that the next chapter will hopefully be better. Especially if Randy get's more than 1 freakin' appearance in the show... *prays*

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING that was in this story!

* * *

Chapter 2

~ Dallas, Texas ~ Hell in a Cell ~ Myka's P.O.V

I sat in Randy's locker room, in a tank top with Randy Orton's latest shirt design of a viper on it, showing off my stomach and a pair of skinny jeans with two-inch high heels (I want to get use to walking around the ring in high heels right now). I had my hair brunette hair framing my face as I watched the people come out for the United States Championship Submissions Count Anywhere Match on the TV.

After John Morrison, The Miz and Daniel Bryan were in the ring the bell rang and Morrison and Bryan teamed up on Miz.

~ Nearing end of Match ~

I waited for Randy to finish getting ready, than a knock was heard at the door… I stood up and answered it… "Tell Randy, he's got 15 minutes left!" the stage hand said and I nodded _yes_ before he walked away.

I closed the door and said toward the bathroom "15 minutes left, Randy." I leaned against the wall, closing my eyes to rest a bit before tonight. Just as Randy comes out of the bathroom with his tights on "ok!" he said smiling and picking up the championship belt that he was defending tonight against "The Celtic Warrior" Sheamus.

"Good luck," I said, "even though you don't need it!" I smiled at him only to receive a Randy Orton _smirk_ in return. "Will you stop doing that, please?" I sighed/asked looking away quickly.

He walked over to the door, which I was still leaning on the wall near the door, and whispered to me "stop what?" Before he opened the door he gave me a quick kiss on the cheek, making me blush what I thought was probably dark red, he laughed alittle and said normally "come on." He opened the door and we both walked out and headed for the curtain.

At the curtain, we hear the bell ring and Justin Roberts announce "and your winner and still United States Champion: Daniel Bryan!" Everyone mainly heard _'cheers'_ from the audience, if there was any _'boos'_ at all the cheering over powered it.

Randy got his self prepared mentally to walk out as the Cell was getting starting to get lowered to surround and cage the ring inside it. I glanced at him as Stephan(Sheamus) walked in front of us, so he could walk out first(well he was the challenger so it's only fitting the champion comes out last).

~ The Match ~ Normal P.O.V

**It's a shame that they lost their head**

As Sheamus's theme played throughout the America Airlines Center, the Celtic Warrior came out to an audience of booing. He made his way down to the ring, looking at the Hell in a Cell that he would soon be locked inside with The Viper.

**I hear voices in my head**

Randy came out from behind the curtain and made his way to the cell, looking at it than looking over at Sheamus. After he got into the cell and finished up his entrance, the announcer, Justin Roberts, said "this is a Hell in a Cell contest, set for one fall and it's for the WWE Championship! First the challenger from Dublin, Ireland: The Celtic Warrior, Sheamus!" as Sheamus held up his hands to the crowd booing him, "Next, from St. Louis, Missouri: The WWE Champion, Randy Orton!" As Randy got up and stood on the second ring rope, holding the championship above his head, the crowd practically did a reversal they went from _'boos' _to _'cheers' _in a split second. After the ref held the championship up to show what the two people in ring were fighting for, he handed it to Roberts to bring to the ring bell area.

The referee outside the cell shut and locked the door, as the Charles Robinson (the ref inside) signaled for the bell to ring.

~ Near end of match ~

After Sheamus slammed Randy back first into the steel steps, which were brought into the ring, Myka came running down (as best she could in high heels) and immediately gripped the cage. She looked directly at Randy with concern in her eyes, before saying just loud enough for Randy, Sheamus, Charles Robinson and the referee outside the cage to hear, "come on, Randy!"

Randy managed to get up and off the steps and glanced to Myka (without people seeing), before turning his attention back on to Sheamus, who got distracted alittle by Myka's sudden appearance. Just as Sheamus turned his attention back to Randy, the Viper struck and RKO'd the Celtic Warrior on to the steel steps. Myka grinned at the RKO and nodded, as Randy went for the pin.

1…2….3

The audience erupted into _'cheers'_ as the ref held the championship and unlocked the door, Myka took the title from the ref and carried it inside the cage, carefully pulling myself up onto the ring apron and stepping between the ropes. Myka handed the WWE Championship to Randy, who took it and held it in one hand while the Charles Robinson held his other hand up, all the while the fans start a RKO chant. After the ref let Randy's hand go, he went over to check on Sheamus, while the WWE Apex Predator climbed up on to the second rope and held the WWE Championship with two hands above his head. Myka moved over to the ropes, bent between the bottom and middle, and sat on the ring apron to jump off.

Randy saw Myka leaving and got down and moved to get out of the cage, once he was out he glanced back and put the belt on backwards, before starting to climb the side of the cage. At the top he walked around and held the title up as the audience continued their cheering or taking pictures to capture the sight.

~ Myka's P.O.V ~

I watched on the top of the ramp as the refs were helping Sheamus out of the ring and Randy walk around on top of the Hell in a Cell cage, as Jerry Lawler said "I wonder who she is?"

I smirked at the thought of it, thinking _'this is going to be a very interesting life now!'_

~ back in Randy's locker room ~

I sat on the couch in Randy's locker room, which he came back about 5 minutes ago and set his championship next to his bag before grabbing some clothes and headed to the bathroom to shower and change. As I watched the rest of the pay per view on the TV, right now Alberto Del Rio came out saying how this is his first pay per view appearance, but then Edge came out and said how his little mishap on Raw with the anonymous general manager's laptop and how he's now on a mission to get rid of anything stupid in the WWE. However, Jack Swagger came out and that led to the anonymous Raw general manager making a match between Edge and Swagger. Which the Rated-R Superstar ultimately winning the match.

By the end of the night; John Cena lost to Wade Barrett, Natalya beating Michelle McCool via disqualification by Layla, and Kane beating Undertaker all thanks to Paul Bearer's betrayal.

~ Wichita, Kansas ~ Normal P.O.V

Monday Night Raw the night after Hell in a Cell, Randy wasn't scheduled to compete that night but he did have to make two appearances one with Todd Grisham and one out in the ring.

The Wichita audience was torn about John Cena being a part of Nexus and didn't know whether to _'cheer' _for him or _'boo'_ him at the end of the night during a 20-man Over the Top rope Battle Royal. Since according to the anonymous general manager who told Cena at the beginning of the night if he didn't listen to Wade Barrett that the GM would be have to terminate his contract with the WWE.

After the first match of the night which ended up being Evan Bourne and Mark Henry against John Cena and Michael Tarver, with Evan and Mark winning because Cena was acting like he wanted to tag but changed his mind at the last second. Randy had an appearance with Todd Grisham about Hell in a Cell.

"My guest at this time, The WWE Champion: Randy Orton!" Grisham said as the cameraman backed up some and Randy came into the picture, as the audience cheered for him. "Now Randy, everyone is really curious about who that woman who showed up ring side last night during your match with Sheamus… would you mind?"

"Todd, that woman who showed up just so happens to be a close friend of mine who's going to help me out when necessary," Randy explained, "and her name is Myka, by the way!" with that Randy walked away off camera.

~ At the end of Raw ~

The end of Raw had arrived and the 20-man over the top battle royal was finishing up with three people left in the ring: Wade Barrett, John Cena and Sheamus. John leaning on ropes after getting into a bout with Sheamus, so when Sheamus went for the Brogue kick Cena ducked and got out of the way, making the Irishman's foot get caught on the top rope. Cena went over got Sheamus out before he could get his foot back on the mat from ropes, leaving only John Cena and Wade Barrett in the ring.

John's loyalty was tested at that very moment, Wade told him to leave the ring and go to the back, but John's heart wanted him to stay and beat Barrett to a pulp and risk getting fired from the WWE. Cena, however, listened to Wade and climbed over the top rope and hopped off on to the floor. The bell rang and Justin Roberts said, "and your winner: Wade Barrett!" The crowd booed for Wade, but before he was announced as the winner they were chanting_ Never Give Up_ and trying to help John Cena's confidence get boosted up again, as the now new Nexus member walked off backstage.

As Wade celebrated, his victory party in the ring was cut short when…

**I hear voices in my head**

..Randy's theme started and the Viper made his way down to the ring, with Myka at his side, who was wearing a long sleeve shirt that fell off her left shoulder and blue skinny jeans. Randy and Myka got into the ring and as Myka stood slightly behind, Randy and Wade glared at each other alittle before the WWE Apex Predator raised the WWE Championship above his head to the crowd cheering, since now it's going to be Randy Orton with Myka against Wade Barrett with John Cena at WWE Bragging Rights in three weeks.

* * *

heheh, ok.. so it's a way longer chapter than the last one was... but I was running alittle late with posting and instead of writing one chapter for Hell in a Cell and one chapter for the Raw after, I combined them together! It works since Raw was mainly focused on John Cena being a member of Nexus now *mumbles out a string of cursing toward Wade Barrett* Sorry, I can't stand Barrett!

Review ReVIEW REVIEW! I love feedback!


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, people I promise to update this thing more often... and for your information... My brain is already figuring out how I want this story to end so I know I have a ending going on so you people know that I have a plan on where this story is taking me!

Reviewer Responses

ExtremeRainbowRaiderPrincess- Thanks! Yeah, I was picturing that to especially whenever I look at the match picture for Bragging Rights, I see Barrett with Cena but then on the other side Randy with Myka. Yep, Randy's the WWE Champion and this whole Nexus thing is taking away the champion's air time… I only like two members of Nexus: Justin Gabriel and 'The Wendy's Chick' Heath Slater, the rest of Nexus can go back to where they came from.

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this

* * *

Chapter 3

~ Seattle, Washington ~ Normal P.O.V

**While we burn it to the ground tonight**

As the Monday Night Raw theme echoed throughout the arena and Jerry Lawler and Michael Cole opened up for the night, only to be cut off by…

**Your time is up, my time is now**

John Cena came out and started apologizing to the WWE Universe about everything that's happened from him being forced to align with The Nexus, however during the address Mike Mizanin a.k.a The Miz came out informing Cena that he was named captain for Team RAW at Bragging Rights. As John responded to Miz's comments Wade Barrett came out and "informed" John that he was needed in Barrett's corner when the Englishman faced off against Randy Orton for the WWE Championship. As the whole opening promo for Raw finishing up, ending with the Anonymous General Manager making the main event tonight John Cena against The Miz to determine the captain of Team Raw. Which lead to Miz and Alex Riley attacking Barrett, who signaled Cena to come and help him, John reluctantly followed orders and gave Riley a beat down, only to have Barrett yell at him for not helping instantly.

~ Randy's Locker Room ~ Myka's P.O.V

"Well that was an interesting start!" I said sitting on the couch, thinking _'I may have know it was coming, but seeing it on paper and seeing it happen are two completely different things!'_ Randy came out of the bathroom in his ring gear, since he 'had a match scheduled' for later, which means I'm going to be accompanying him to the ring.

~ Curtain ~ half way into the Raw

It was almost time for Randy's match, so far the matches were to determine who would be on Team RAW at Bragging Rights: Match 1 was R-Truth with Eve Torres**(Evey *does Eve Cheer*) **against Ted DiBiase with Maryse with R-Truth winning, only because Goldust**(Goldust is weird period.)** and his NXT Rookie Aksana came out and ended up distracting Ted. Match 2 was John Morrison against Tyson Kidd and the winner of that being John Morrison.

After that match is when David Otunga, Heath 'The Wendy's Chick' Slater, and Justin Gabriel tried to get some answers out of the Husky Harris and Michael McGillicutty as to why they showed up. Barrett came in and first picked Otunga, but changed his mind to Gabriel to face Randy Orton 'in hopes of softening him' for their Bragging Rights match.

The current match that was finishing up was Santino Marella against Zack Ryder, as Marella went for a pin after using 'The Cobra' on Ryder.

1…2…3

"And your winner: Santino Marella!" Justin Roberts said as Santino's theme echoed throughout the arena and Tamina from The Usos showed up, giving the Italian Stallion a sweet, but strong, embrace after they had their 'cobras kiss'**(Ok, that's just plain weird even for Santino)**.

As Santino was getting over the hug Raw cut to commercial break for the people watching at home, for the ones in the arena, they got to watch Santino after Tamina leave the ring area. As Raw came back on the air from the commercial with Jerry Lawler and Michael Cole**(The Vintage Dumbass... sorry, I can't stand Cole)**, talking about the next match, just as…

~ Normal P.O.V ~

**We walk alone, In the unknown**

As The Nexus's theme song echoed throughout the arena as Justin Gabriel with David Otunga**(who needs to go back to his wife on the red carpet)** and Heath Slater**(the Wendy's Chick xD/Randy: do you mind stopping!/Me: it's fun adding in commentary/Randy: *glares at me*/Me: fine *duck tapes mouth*)**.

"This match is scheduled for one fall, first being accompanied by The Nexus, David Otunga and Heath Slater; from Capetown, South Africa, Justin Gabriel!" Justin Roberts announced as the audience _'booed' _or _'cheered'_, even though the cheering was small.

**I hear voices in my head**

As soon as Randy's theme played the audience did a complete 180 degree turn with their cheers or boos, mainly cheers, Randy walked out from behind the curtain WWE Championship on his shoulder and Myka walking next to him.

"And making his way to the ring, being accompanied by Myka; from Saint Louis, Missouri, the WWE Champion: Randy Orton!" Roberts announced over the crowd cheers/boos**(Me: *takes tape off* who would boo Randy Orton?/Randy: *grabs duck tape and puts it over my mouth again*/Me: -_-')**

"Whoa," Jerry Lawler said, "I'm surprised the roof is still on this building!" "I'm with you there, King!" Michael Cole said.

Randy walked up the steps and stepped on the bottom rope, while pulling the middle rope up so Myka could get in. Than Myka sat on middle rope and held the top rope up to help the WWE Champion get in, after Randy walked over and got on the second rope and posed while holding the WWE Championship in his hand above his head. After the entrance was done Randy handed his championship to Myka to hold on to and helped her get out of the ring, so she could stand ringside. The referee called for the bell once Otunga and Slater got out of the ring and stood ringside in Gabriel's corner.

Shortly after the match started Randy was sent to the outside of the ring, where David Otunga and Heath Slater attempted to interfere only to be sent to the back by the referee, which only made Randy look toward Gabriel with a smirk.

~ Near end of the match ~

Randy used the inverted backbreaker before going to the pin, as soon as he pinned Gabriel he stared right at Myka who sent a small smirk to him. Orton continued to dominate the match and switch gears to his 'viper' state; however Gabriel managed to stop it with some strong kicks. Which the kicks eventually set Randy up for Justin Gabriel's 450 Splash, when Justin went up to the top rope and jumped off the rope and did the flips. Just as the Viper rolled out of the way Gabriel ended up hitting his shoulder and back, Myka's grip tightened on the championship as she watched the match. Randy held on to his shoulder as he was standing up, just as Justin made it to his feet The Viper struck with the infamous RKO and went for the pin…

1…2…3

As Randy's theme played, Justin Roberts announced, "The winner of this match, the WWE Champion; Randy Orton!" Myka handed the championship back to him as she slid under the bottom rope and stood up, just as Randy got on the second rope holding the title above his head.

~ The Warehouse ~ Pete's P.O.V

I sat in the Warehouse finally decided to stop complaining about Myka leaving and turned on the television, only to realize the channel was set on Monday Night Raw with the current match being Randy Orton against Justin Gabriel. I most of turned the match on near the end because the last thing I saw was Gabriel use the 450 splash on to Orton. After Gabriel stood up Randy struck with the RKO and got the pin, allowing his theme to echo throughout the arena. Just as I was going to change the channel I noticed someone hand the WWE Championship to Randy, before getting in the ring and standing next to the ropes as he held the championship while standing on the second rope.

"MYKA!" I screamed in shock and confusion, which only caused Claudia and Artie to come in the room. "What's this about Myka?" Claudia asked. I could only stare at the television screen and pointed, which made Artie and Claudia look and stare in shock too.

"Myka's apart of World Wrestling Entertainment?" Claudia asked in so much shock.

"Now I can't believe what I'm seeing here." Artie said as the television showed Randy and Myka getting out of the ring and walking up the ramp and to the back.

~ Randy's Locker Room ~ Myka's P.O.V

As I sat in the locker room watching the end of Raw, the things that happened were Sheamus against United States Champion Daniel Bryan/Bryan Danielson for a spot on Team Raw ending with Sheamus winning. Next was newly traded from Smackdown CM Punk facing off against Evan Bourne, with Punk winning that and than giving Bourne a 'brutal beatdown' after the match, which the medics attended to Evan after the event.

Natalya came out and confronted the "Co-Unified Divas Champions" LayCool, who had a picture edited to make it look like Natalya looks like her father when not on camera. However the only female who endured the Hart Family Dungeon training grounds stood her ground and showed that she was unfazed by the taunts. Once LayCool was down the other Raw Divas showed up to support Natalya and caused LayCool to take off running through the crowd.

The final match of the night was Mike Mizanin against John Cena in a No Disqualification Match to determine who the captain of Team Raw would be for Bragging Rights. After Alex Riley interfered to save Miz, Cena locked in the STF on him and wouldn't let go until he was sure Riley wouldn't be able to interfere. Once he was done with Alex he turned his attention back to Miz and was going to give him the FU**(*escapes from Randy and takes duck tape off* I refuse to acknowledge it being the Attitude Adjustment/Randy: *sneaks up behind and puts duck tape over my mouth again*/Me: *glares at Randy*)**. However Husky Harris and Michael McGillicutty jumped the barricade, which made Cena have to set Miz just as they got into the ring and attacked John. Miz went to the pin after the attack and got the pin, which made him move on to the Bragging Rights as captain of Team Raw.

Monday Night Raw ended with next week going to be Husky Harris and Michael McGillicutty against John Cena and WWE Champion Randy Orton in the main event. Also with six of the seven members of Team Raw being named: Captain The Miz, CM Punk, Sheamus, John Morrison, R-Truth and Santino Marella.

"Well Raw was very interesting tonight," I said as Randy, Cena, R-Truth, Ted DiBiase, Eve Torres, Maryse, Alicia Fox and I were leaving the arena.

"I know," Eve said, "how about the eight of us go out to the bar?" she asked the rest of us, "I'm up for that!" I said, "Guys, Maryse, Alicia?"

"We're good for a bar run!" All four guys said at the same time followed by all of them laughing. Maryse nodded _yes_ and Alicia said, "Yeah". All of us headed out of and got in four vehicles: that were R-Truth and Eve, Ted and Maryse, John and Alicia, and finally Randy and me.

* * *

Me: *escapes from Randy and runs up to Ted, pointing at duck tape*  
Ted: *rips duck tape off my mouth*  
Me: Owww, what happened to counting?  
Eve: last time he counted you ran at 2"  
Me: Oh, who asked you *pouts*  
Cena: anyway, where did Randy go?  
Me: he tried to lock me in a closet... so I escaped and pushed him into the closet...  
Randy: Brianna! *fuming mad*  
Me: yikes... *looks at readers* You review... while I run and avoid getting hit by The Viper's RKO or Punt *runs away*  
Randy: *chases after me*  
Eve: by the way, what she forgot to say is that the couples in this story are going to be Ted/Maryse, Cena/Alicia, Randy/Myka and R-Truth/Me(Eve)... but yeah, review while me, Ted and Cena go and stop Randy from killing Brianna


	4. Chapter 4

Hey yo peoples, I'm back and I'm NOT updating this thing on a sunday...FINALLY... anyway moving on the Nexus attack on Randy Orton that happened on Raw this week plays a significant role in this story... but I'll let you figure it out! :P Haha, YAY I'm updating this chapter on my birthday(I'm now officially 20 years old) *cheers and throws sparkles around the place* The next chapter will feature Smackdown, since Randy Orton makes an appearance there this week and where Randy goes with Myka being his manager, she's going to be there too!

Disclaimer: I own nothing... If I did the Nexus wouldn't be in WWE at ALL, I'm getting sick and tired of this Nexus angle(I was technically sick of it the week after the first attack, but still)! :) Also if I did own WWE Justin Gabriel and 'The Wendy's Chick' wouldn't have went heel and joined Nexus, they'd be AGAINST NEXUS!

Reviewer Responses

RainbowShelby- Thanks! I know the commentary was fun.. *mumbles: until Randy had to put duck tape over my mouth*

ExtremeRainbowRaiderPrincess- Yeah, I'm glad Bryan is back too! Yeah, I had fun writing the Warehouse gang part, since Pete was freakin' out about Myka leaving xD I know I haven't found any stories that have had Cena/Alicia pairing yet, but they are cute together! Thanks, this story is becoming my pride and joy right now!

* * *

Chapter 4

~ Calgary- Alberta, Canada ~ Normal P.O.V

After a very interesting after Raw bar trip and a couple house shows, while the Raw Superstars and Divas made their way to Calgary. Eve, Maryse and Alicia even managed to show, Myka some basic wrestling moves because she wanted to learn alittle bit, between house shows. Even Ted, Randy, John and R-Truth taught her the basics, even if they were guys, Myka didn't want to just learn the Diva basics**(haha, I can actually see Myka taking on someone like Miz or Santino and winning)**. The eight of them bonded quite a bit over the last week, now moving on to the Monday before Bragging Rights.

**While we burn it to the ground tonight**

Monday Night Raw started off with the Jerry Lawler and Michael Cole as usually however, instead of someone from Raw coming out to do a promo or something the person to come out was the Smackdown General Manager: Theodore Long, who after unplugging the Raw General Manager's communication with Michael Cole, brought in Team Smackdown: Team Captain Big Show, The Rate-R Superstar Edge, Alberto Del Rio, Kofi Kingston, Jack Swagger, the new comer Tyler Reks, and Rey Mysterio. After the seven Smackdown interlopers gathered in the ring Raw's Team Captain: The Miz with Alex Riley came out and brought out the rest of Team Raw: CM Punk, John Morrison, Santino Marella, Sheamus and the newest member of team Raw, Ezekiel Jackson.

After alittle bit of Team Smackdown refusing to leave the ring Team Raw charged in only to have to 'regroup'. Once the air cleared alittle Big Show challenged Miz to a Captain vs. Captain match later in the night, after alittle pestering from the team, Miz accepted the challenge.

The first match of the night was "Dashing" Cody Rhodes**(I swear he's a girl in a guy's body xD)** and Drew McIntyre against The Hart Dynasty's Tyson Kidd and David Hart Smith. The winners being Rhodes and McIntyre, however Tyson left both David and Natalya when the match ended question their future as a tag team.

The following match was Goldust beating Zack Ryder, which after the match DiBiase Jr. showed up with Maryse, while Ted went after Goldust, Maryse went straight for the million dollar championship which was currently being guarded by Goldust's NXT rookie diva: Aksana. The Lithuanian clutched the gold and took off running up the ramp with Maryse right behind her. The bizarre one ended up planting Ted to the mat after both females were gone from ringside.

"Well King, We certainly have a interesting match now!" Michael Cole said as..

**If I can get through this**

The NXT Season Two theme played throughout the arena and the audience _booed_Husky Harris and Michael McGillicutty as they came out for the tag match.

"This tag team match is scheduled for one fall, first making their way to the ring they are the season two NXT rookies: Husky Harris and Michael McGillicutty!" Justin Roberts announced as Harris and McGillicutty got into the ring.

**Your time is up, my time is now**

John Cena came out to a crowd that was giving mixed reactions, again, as Roberts said, "And their opponents… first from West Newbury, Massachusetts; John Cena!" Cena got into the ring and did his normal entrance, the Nexus armband**(*grumbles* Cena should've won that match against Barrett)** in plain sight even with his purple _Never Give Up_ t-shirt on.

**I hear voices in my head**

Randy Orton came out clutching the WWE Championship in one arm with Myka walking next to him, "And his tag team partner being accompanied to the ring by Myka; from Saint Louis, Missouri, the WWE Champion: Randy Orton!" Cena watched as Randy told Myka to stay out of the ring now, before walking up the steps and getting in himself as Myka stood ringside in John and Randy's corner. Randy did his second rope pose with the championship, before he got down and walked over handing the title to Myka as…

**We walk alone, In the unknown**

The Nexus theme played throughout the arena and Barrett, Gabriel, Slater**(Wendy's Chick xD sorry, I can't get out of my head whenever some or even me think of Heath Slater ever since Cena pointed it out)**, and Otunga**(calls himself the "A-List" he's more like the "F-List"/Randy: Brianna! *holding duck tape*/Me: eep *runs away*)**. Cena looked over at them wondering what they were doing, Myka clutched the WWE title closer to her body and looked over her shoulder and pushing some of her brunette hair back more. Randy stopped himself from walking out on to the ring apron and looked at Nexus, before glancing at John, and looking back toward Barrett and the rest; before he stepped out on to the ring apron and moved so he could keep an eye on the match and Nexus at the same time.

The referee called for the match to begin as Cena and Husky started things off, and let's just say that earlier in the night Barrett _"gave"_ Cena a direct order to go all out against Harris and McGillicutty and that's exactly what John did, he used every ounce of bent up frustration he has to hold in against Barrett. He targeted Husky and Mike McGillicutty with everything, both Randy and Myka were happy that Barrett gave that order to Cena.

~ Near End of Match ~

After some trouble of dealing with Husky Harris**(*runs back* it's what I call "Fat Man Fly"/Randy: *glares at me, holding the duck tape*/Me: *runs away again*)**, Cena managed to tag in Randy and Husky tagged in McGillicutty and after a scoop slam and second rope DDT, the Viper was coiling and ready to strike. However in an attempt by Husky Harris to stop the momentum of the WWE Champion, he interfered only to run right in Cena who delivered an FU. Randy turned his attention back to McGillicutty just has he stood up and delivered a devastating RKO, and going for the pin.

1...2...3

"And your winners: John Cena and the WWE Champion Randy Orton!" Justin Roberts announced as McGillicutty rolled out of the ring and Harris stood up from the FU. As John offered his hand to Randy as a sign of respect, just before the Viper could shake it Barrett interrupted and the rest of Nexus.

"John, don't you dare shake his hand…" Barrett said, "That's a direct order, don't shake his hand, now get out of the ring and stand over by the announcers." Cena willingly obeyed as Nexus surrounded the ring, "Good, now John.. You get a front row viewing of what we're going to do next." John, the announcers, the audience even Myka and Randy knew what Nexus was planning when they surrounded the ring and than got on to the ring apron.

~ Myka's P.O.V ~

As the Nexus got up on to the ring apron I felt the grip on the WWE Championship tighten and I stepped back bumping into the steps as Randy just looked around the ring at the four Nexus members. The first Nexus member to get into the ring was Heath Slater, as soon as he stepped one foot into the ring, the Viper was on him. Then Orton went after Gabriel before getting out of the ring and pulling Wade Barrett out and giving him a beatdown. However; Gabriel, Slater and Otunga stopped his momentum and Randy ended up on the ground.

~ Warehouse ~ Pete's P.O.V

I was watching Monday Night Raw, just to see Myka but when the match John Cena and Randy Orton against Husky Harris and Michael McGillicutty ended and Nexus made it's way and surrounded the ring**(after John got out of it)** leaving only Randy Orton. I noticed Myka's concern level for Randy's safety immediately spike up, and it only went up more once Nexus were beating the Viper up outside the ring.

"Hey Pete! What you doing?" Claudia asked sitting down next to me on the couch, "WWE?" She looked at the television.

"Hey Claudia, just watching some good wrestling entertainment!" I lied, truthfully I am a fan of wrestling but I was mainly watching because of Myka.

"Yeah, sure..mmmm… your watching it because you know Myka will be on!" she said seeing through my lie with ease. "Fine, so what if I am… you should know that I am a fan of wrestling." I said defending myself.

"Whatever, I believe you… it's just good to see, Myka again!" she explained with a smile.

~ Back to the Nexus beatdown in Calgary ~ Myka's P.O.V

Once Barrett and Otunga lifted Randy up and rolled him into the ring, I knew the beatdown would continue, I walked around the ring clutching the title concern written all over my face. Each of the members ended up giving Randy their finisher and it would have ended by an FU by a unwilling John Cena, instead Barrett took the helpless Viper from Cena who walked out of the ring and back up the ramp. Just as Barrett slammed the Randy's body to the mat and delivered his _'Wasteland'_. After ever member of the Nexus left the ring, and Raw went to commercial, I pulled myself up on to the ring apron and into the ring to check on Randy.

I set the championship behind me to be on the safe side incase Nexus came down to get it and _hold on to it until after Bragging Rights_, I helped the 'injured' Viper into a sitting position before grabbing the title and helping him stand up and get out of the ring. I had one of his arms around my shoulders while I had one arm on his back, as we walked up the ramp and to the back.

~ Normal P.O.V ~

While Raw finished up with Dolph Ziggler with Vickie Guerrero out in the ring, until Bryan Danielson**(I refuse to call him "Daniel Bryan" *stands proud*/Randy: *sneaks up behind me and duck tapes my mouth*/Me: *glares at Randy and shakes fist*/Randy: *grins cockily*)** and challenged Ziggler to a non-title match at Bragging Rights. After Dolph accepted the challenge the two of the fought and Bryan locked in the LeBell Lock, as the Raw Divas made their way to the ring and confronted Vickie. Gail Kim through a bucket of glitter at "Smackdown's Official Consultant", but missed so Eve picked the bucket up and dumped it on Vickie, who was embarrassed by everything made her way out of the ring. The whole thing ended with Bryan and the Divas dancing in the ring to celebrate, and like usual Michael Cole insulted Bryan the whole time.

The Calgary audience _'cheered' _like no tomorrow when the native daughter: Natalya Neidhart was inside the squared circle as she took on former Divas Champion Alicia Fox, after Natalya won the match via sharpshooter. The _"Self-proclaimed Co-Divas Champions' _LayCool tried to ambush her and Michelle almost managed to lock in the sharpshooter as Layla took pictures. However, the niece of the Legend Bret Hart reversed and almost locked it on Layla, who was saved in time by Michelle.

The main event was supposed to be Smackdown Team Captain: Big Show against Raw Team Captain: The Miz, but Smackdown General Manager: Theodore Long came out and made it a Smackdown vs. Raw Battle Royal. Once it came down to Smackdown's Big Show and Edge against Raw's Ezekiel Jackson, Sheamus and The Miz… Big Zeke and Sheamus teamed up on Big Show. However after Zeke was eliminated, Miz attempted with the human jar of mayonnaise to eliminate the worlds largest athlete. Only Edge, after getting back in from dealing with Swagger's ankle lock, _speared _Sheamus while Big Show _choke slammed _The Miz out of the ring, Edge than clothes lined Sheamus out and got Team Smackdown the win over Team Raw six days before Bragging Rights.

~ Randy's Locker Room ~ Myka's P.O.V

I sat on the couch while Randy showered we both decided since we had an appearance on the Smackdown taping tomorrow, since Randy was facing off against the World Heavyweight Champion: Kane, it was best not to go to the bar. So after the shower; him, John, Alicia and myself would take one car to Edmonton and Eve, Ted, and Maryse would take another car.

"Myka, you ready?" Randy said coming out of the bathroom wearing a white t-shirt that clung to his muscles and abs, along with a pair of blue jeans and he walked over and sat down to tie a pair of tennis shoes on, _'Damn it, Myka… Are you crushing on Randy? Gah, I first just did this job to forget the Warehouse, forget Pete, but now my feelings have apparently moved on from Pete and on to The WWE's Apex Predator: Randy Orton!' _I thought after realizing I was admiring him from my spot on the couch. _'Myka, talk now.. He asked a question to you, girl!'_ I screamed in my head, "Ah, yeah… I'm ready Randy!" I said hopeing he was to busy tying his shoes and didn't notice the long pause between the question and the answer.

Randy looked over at me, raised an eyebrow and I only smiled and hoped no questions were going to be asked about my how I answered the question, since I wasn't even sure what was going on at the moment. I saw that he shook his head and just left it at that before picking up his and my bags and we left the locker room, heading for the car. John and Alicia soon joined us, then Eve with Ted and Maryse.

* * *

O.o Myka's starting to like The Viper ;) but I'll leave it their for now!  
Randy: who took the duck tape off her? *looks at Eve, Ted, John, Alicia, Truth and Maryse*  
Me: *grins*  
Eve, Maryse and Alicia: Not Me!  
Truth and John: Nope, don't look at us  
*everyone looks at Ted*  
Ted: um... *runs*  
Randy: TEEEEEEEDDDDDDDD! *chases Ted, with rope and duck tape*  
Me: o.O hehe, I sense some Randy/Ted slash coming *runs after Randy and Ted to watch*  
Eve, Alicia, Maryse: *looks at eachother, then where Randy, Ted and Me ran off*  
Truth: that's just plain weird  
John: got that right... wait, when are we(Brianna's muses) going to ever get a story of our own?  
Eve, Alicia, Maryse and Truth: ...Yeah...  
Everyone, minus Randy, Ted and Me: People, please Review... and tell Brianna, she should make a muse story with us!


	5. Chapter 5

Haha, this chapter contains both Smackdown and Bragging Rights... and I'm saying now that the Bragging Rights parts contains spoilers so if you didn't see Bragging Rights(which I did) DON'T read, because the Bragging Rights results in this chapter are the real deals! So don't come complaining to me about it or not!

Reviewer Responses

RainbowShelby- Thanks! Seriously, duck tape is one thing that Randy should NEVER get his hands on… especially if I'm around… at least I have Teddy to get it off me!

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story

* * *

Chapter 5

~ Edmonton- Alberta, Canada ~ Normal P.O.V

**Do you know the enemy**

Smackdown started off with Theodore Long, Team Smackdown and Team Raw in the ring and Long informed them and the WWE Universe that members of Team Raw and Team Smackdown will be making their own matches. Which led to Team Raw's: Miz, Sheamus and Big Zeke Jackson against Team Smackdown's: Big Show, Rey Mysterio and Kofi Kingston, with the winners being Big Show, Mysterio and Kingston. The next match was Jack Swagger against Santino Marella, which ended up with the battle of the mascots happening ringside with Hornswoggle**(The Blue Smurf xD)** against Swagger's Soaring Eagle, and Swagger beat Marella with the Ankle lock submission.

Then Alberto Del Rio beat John Morrison, for the final of the Team Raw against Team Smackdown matches was _The Rated-R Superstar _Edge against _The Straight-Edge Savoir_ CM Punk and that ended with every member of Teams Raw and Smackdown coming out and using their finisher on each other. However, Team Smackdown once again stood victorious over Team Raw. The diva match ended up being Kelly Kelly and Natalya beating The self-professed "Co- Divas Champions" Layla and Michelle McCool.

The final match was the WWE Champion Randy Orton against the World Heavyweight Champion Kane.

~ Myka's P.O.V ~

Kane's stage pyro went off as his theme song started and he and Paul Bearer walked out from behind the curtain to an arena of _'boos'_ with a few _'cheers'_ thrown into the mixed. After Kane finished his entrance is when…

**I hear voices in my head**

Randy Orton came out to the arena not quite opposite of what Kane got, Randy got _'cheers' _and if he got any _'boos'_ the cheering overpowered them. I came walking out like usually next Randy Orton, as he watched the ring where Kane was standing. We got to the steps and Randy told me to stay outside the ring just in case Kane tried to pull something. I nodded and made my to Randy's side of the ring as he stepped in and made his way to opposite side, getting up on the mat and on to the second rope holding the WWE title with pride. After he got back down the match started… **(ok, sorry.. I feel really lazy with writing Smackdown, mainly because Raw is my #1 Favorite show NOT Smackdown so I want to end the Smackdown part quickly and move on to Bragging Rights!/Randy: *holding duck tape*/Me: WHERE THE FUCK DO YOU GET DUCK TAPE?/Randy: I have my sources… *grins*/Me: Oh, come on.. I just started my commentary *runs away*)**

~ Near end of the match ~ Normal P.O.V

Kane had the upper hand and was going to _choke slam _The Viper, however all of a sudden The Undertaker's gong sounded and the lights went out. Once they were back on Randy stood behind Kane ready for the _RKO_ as the _'Devil's Favorite Demon' _seemed to be looking around for Orton or Undertaker**(probably Undertaker *runs away before Randy finds me*)**. As soon as Kane turned around the '_WWE's Apex Predator'_ struck with the _RKO_ and went for the pin…

1...2...3

"And your winner: The WWE Champion, Randy Orton!" Tony Chimel announced from ringside as Myka got the title and handed it to Randy, the Viper got out of the ring and made his way up the ramp, backwards with Myka**(who was walking the right way! *looks around for Randy* note: never give Randy Orton duck tape! *runs away*)**. After Randy and Myka got backstage, Kane got up and was walking around the ring looking for the Undertaker, who eventually came up through the mat. _'The Demon of Death Valley' _grabbed Kane by the legs and started dragging _'The Devil's Favorite Demon'_ below the ring as Smackdown ended.

~ Minneapolis, Minnesota ~ Myka's P.O.V

After the Smackdown taping on Tuesday, October 19th, I made a few appearances with Randy cheering him on at Raw House Shows. As well as having Eve, Maryse, and Alicia showing me more of the basics… let's just say I can now perform some of the basic diva mat moves like a pro! Randy, John, R-Truth and Ted were showing me more of the easier superstar mat based moves. According to Ted, I could probably take on Santino or Hornswoggle and win!

It's the day of WWE Bragging Rights where it's Randy Orton against Wade Barrett for the WWE Championship, Undertaker against Kane in a Buried Alive Match for the World Heavyweight Championship, along with Bryan Danielson against Dolph Ziggler, Layla against Natalya for Divas Championship. Also added to the mix is going to be Cody Rhodes and Drew McIntyre against John Cena and David Otunga and Ted DiBiase Jr.**(Teddy! *hugs Ted*)** against Goldust.

~ Bragging Rights ~ Normal P.O.V

The Bragging Rights pay per view started off with the Bryan Danielson against Dolph Ziggler with Vickie Guerrero**(Who the frick invited Vickie to Minnesota?)** with the winner being Bryan by LeBell Lock. Bryan also started the night off very strong for Team Raw by being the first man to beat a Smackdown member of the night. The next thing "Dashing" Cody Rhodes and Drew McIntyre came out and said how everyone in the back were to scared to fight them, however the anonymous Raw GM beeped in and basically brought out the Nexus's David Otunga and John Cena. That led to a WWE Tag Team Championship Match with the winners being David Otunga and John Cena, but after the match Cena gave Otunga a little present in the form of an FU.

Next came Ted DiBiase with Maryse against Goldust with Aksana and the winner of that was Ted, because Maryse beat up Aksana ringside, before sending her into the ring to distract the ref and Goldust. Which allowed Ted to hit Goldust from behind in order to get the victory. The following match was Layla against Natalya for the Unified Divas Championship and winner being Layla, only after Michelle attacked Natalya when the ref wasn't looking. The next match was the Buried Alive World Heavyweight Championship with Undertaker against Kane and from the opening bell, Undertaker took the fight to Kane. However, once Kane got a steel chair in hand is when Kane went on the attack and gave Undertaker two _choke slams _before dragging him out of the ring and up to the dirt mound by the stage. Kane ultimately won the match but only thanks to a Nexus interference, while Undertaker was going after Paul Bearer.

The night was almost over and the following match was the seven on seven Bragging Rights Elimination Match, where Team Raw and Team Smackdown faced off against each other. The match was good, despite the fact that the first person out was Team Raw's Santino Marella, soon to follow was Team Smackdown's Kofi Kingston, Jack Swagger, and Tyler Reks. Once Reks was eliminated Big Show had enough and got into the match, but he and Team Raw's Sheamus were ultimately counted out. After Team Raw lost R-Truth and John Morrison, while Team Smackdown lost Alberto Del Rio. It went back to Raw losing CM Punk, Big Ezekiel Jackson than finally The Miz, who got a nice _spear _by Edge. Which lead Smackdown's Edge and Rey Mysterio being the last two people on Team Smackdown, with the Smackdown mascot: Hornswoggle, to walk backstage with the Bragging Rights trophy.

~ Myka's P.O.V ~

The final match of the night was Randy Orton against Wade Barrett, before the themes played, while they played the promo type video for the people watching on television Randy said, "Myka, can you go sit with Jerry, Michael and Matt when we go out there!" I looked at Randy, slightly confused but replied "ok, I will." I still didn't know why he wanted me to sit by Lawler, Cole and Striker, but I didn't have to ask because…

**We walk alone, in the unknown**

As the Nexus theme played throughout the arena of the Target Center in Minneapolis, Minnesota: The Nexus's leader Wade Barrett came with the conflicted John Cena behind him to an arena mixed of _boos_ and _cheers_, I was guessing that the cheering was mainly for Cena.

**I hear voices in my head**

Randy's ever popular Voices theme played through the Target Center as Randy and I walked out, Randy walked up the steps as I made my way around the ring and got a chair from side and sat down.

'_I really want to know why Randy wanted me to sit by Jerry, Michael and Matt for this match! I'm sure I'll find out as the match progresses.' _I thought as Randy's theme ended and Justin Roberts said, "This match is scheduled for one fall and it's for the WWE Championship; first being accompanied by John Cena from Manchester, England: he is the leader of the Nexus, Wade Barrett!" The crowd _booed_/_cheered _like crazy again.

"Next being accompanied by Myka from St. Louis, Missouri: he is the current WWE Champion, Randy Orton!" Roberts announced as Randy held the title above his head, to _cheers _from the crowd.

The match started and Barrett told Cena if he didn't win the match that he would fire Cena tonight, so all match John just stood near me and the announcers watching the match.

~ near end of match ~

However by the time it reached the middle of the match the ref was knocked out and the three remaining members of Nexus came down and started offering there assistance to Barrett. Once John Cena realized the ref was starting to get up he quickly got in the ring and attacked Otunga, which cause Gabriel and Slater to get out, Cena explained to Wade that he did that so that he doesn't get disqualified.

'_That's why Randy wanted me to sit here, because if the rest of Nexus interfered in the match…'_ I thought to myself while watching the chaos going on in the ring, with the referee out of action, _'…Randy, didn't want me to get in trouble for when they showed themselves!'_

Once the ref was back in the ring, Randy started to build his momentum and the _viper pose _was coming out, the _WWE's Apex Predator_ was going to give Wade Barrett an _RKO_ but John Cena interfered and attacked Wade Barrett. That got Randy disqualified for outside interference, John was handing Randy the title but the Viper just gave him an _RKO, _before giving one to Barrett! "And your winner by disqualification Wade Barrett, however still WWE Champion Randy Orton!"

The Viper picked up the WWE Championship and got on to the second rope, holding it up high for the Target Center crowd as his theme played and Bragging Rights came to an end.

* * *

Me: Haha, I loved Bragging Rights! Teddy beat Goldust, Randy retained the title... only thing that made me sad was Team Raw lost!  
Miz: yeah, while I was the last member on Team Raw... because I'm The Miz and I'm AWESOME!  
Me: who the frick let you out of my basement?  
Miz: I came out when Randy was chasing Ted down there  
Me: oh, that's where they went *runs down basement stairs*  
Eve: you had to tell her, Miz  
John C: yeah  
Miz: was that a bad thing?  
~In basement~  
*Ted and Randy making out*  
Me: YAY! I didn't mess it! *watching Ted and Randy making out*  
~back upstairs~  
Maryse: Miz, you do realize she's a major guy/guy wrestling slash fan right?  
Miz: she is?  
Maryse, Alicia and Eve: yes, she is.. her favorite guy/guy slash couples are Cena/Orton, Randy/Cody, Randy/Ted, and Miz/Cole  
Miz: oh, sorry... I didn't know, Me and Michael Cole?  
John C: *sighs* Readers review this chapter... and please tell Brianna to make a story for us wrestler muses  
R-Truth: ...also check out the latest poll on Brianna's profile


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok, People... sorry for the late update... but this week has been kinda hectic for me! :( **But I promise next chapter will be longer, because I'm going to feature _The WWE Fan Appreciation Day _thing(even though I didn't go.. sadily.. but I'm going to look at to understand what happened)! The next chapter will have _Fan Appreciation Day_ and tomorrows episode of _Raw_, I hope to gawd.. We can see more of The Current WWE Champion: _'The Viper' _Randy Orton, it's not fair that just because of the whole Nexus angle that the WWE Champion has to be pushed to the side :'( I also hope that Teddy Jr. gets his Million Dollar Belt back from Goldust soon... it saddens me to see that Goldust didn't even beat Ted in a 1 on 1 match and he has the belt! Sorry about that I'm a major Ted DiBiase Jr. Fan(he's also my Wrestling crush) Love ya all, Bri :-)

Disclaimer: I own nothing that is mentioned in this story...

Reviewer Responses

RainbowShelby- Thanks! I know, I was really sad that Team Raw lost to Smackdown for the second year in a row :'(

* * *

Chapter 6

~ Green Bay, Wisconsin ~ Normal P.O.V

The following Monday Night Raw took place in Green Bay, Wisconsin which started with The Nexus and John Cena, and let's just say Wade Barrett wasn't a happy camper after not winning the WWE Championship from Randy Orton at Bragging Rights. However the same night, John Cena and David Otunga teamed up against "Dashing" Cody Rhodes and Drew McIntyre and won the WWE Tag Team Championships. The only problem is that Barrett had them defend the championships against fellow Nexus members: Heath Slater and Justin Gabriel, the title defense wasn't really a defense since Otunga was forced by Wade to lay down on the mat and let Slater and Gabriel win and become the New WWE Tag Team Champions.

After the whole thing was shortly ended when Raw's anonymous General Manager said, through **("Vintage")** Michael **(Dumbass) **Cole, stated that in four weeks at Survivor Series: Wade Barrett and Randy Orton would face each other again in a match that features no disqualifications, no count-outs and a special guest referee. Only stipulation is that to determine the referee the Viper was forced to face a Nexus member, the Englishman chose none other than John Cena!

Raw went by without a hitch the matches were a rematch from Bragging Rights between the United States Champion: Bryan Danielson against Intercontinental Champion: Dolph Ziggler with the winner again being _"The American Dragon"_ Bryan Danielson. Then it moved into the diva portion of the night with the _Self-professed_ "Co-WWE Divas Champions": LayCool against Raw's own Melina and Gail Kim and the winners, thanks to Michelle's big boot, LayCool. The following was then _The self-proclaimed _"Awesome One" and Alex Riley came out and were blaming the rest of the Raw team at Bragging Rights for being the reason that Team Raw lost. Miz also stated that if the team consisted of seven Miz's **(oh, dear gawd… 1 Miz is hard enough.. The world doesn't need 7 Miz's!) **However, the Miz's gloating of himself was short lived when none other than Eve Torres came out and put Miz in his place as well as call him a "Frog-Faced", Miz and Riley came back with their own name callings.

Which were ended by R-Truth and before it went into a brawl the anonymous GM made a match right then and there, with the winner being The Miz, but Eve stood ringside cheering on Truth and even got in a good slap on to Alex Riley. After the match the "Awesome One" stated that Smackdown's Rey Mysterio should have been disqualified and even challenged him to show up on Raw next week. The next match was Santino Marella against _"The Celtic Warrior" _Sheamus with help from John Morrison, who came down ringside, _"The Italian Stallion"_ beat Sheamus. The Irishmen was fuming after the match as Santino and Morrison made their way up the ramp, Santino was in shock.

~ Myka's P.O.V ~

It came down to Randy Orton against John Cena to determine the special guest referee, if Cena won than Barrett would determine the ref and vice versa for Randy.

**Your time is up, my time is now**

John Cena came out to the audience giving him mixed reactions, which Cena wasn't quite use to that yet, Wade Barrett came out with John to stand in his corner. "This contest is scheduled for one fall, first being accompanied by Wade Barrett, from West Newbury, Massachusetts; John Cena!" Cena held did his three finger hand sign, shortly after…

**I hear voices in my head**

Randy Orton and I came out to the audience _cheering_ like no tomorrow, if there were any _booing_ the cheers over-powered them. Once Randy and I got to the steps, we made an arrangement that I would do what I did last night and sit by the announcers. "and his opponent being accompanied by Myka; from Saint Louis, Missouri, the WWE Champion: Randy Orton!" So as _The Viper_ got into the ring and made his way to the second rope opposite where he got into the ring, I walked over and got a steel chair from ringside and sat down.

"well King, it looks like Randy and Myka decided to do their idea from last night again…" Michael Cole said as Jerry Lawler nodded and replied, "yeah, that probably is good idea with the rest of The Nexus in the back."

I crossed my arms across my chest and watched as Randy handed Justin Roberts, who handed it to me, the WWE Championship before getting back in the ring bell area and the referee signaled for the match to start.

Once they got on the outside of the ring and Barrett walked past me and made his way over to Randy, who had his back turned to him, I got up and stood right in his path for when he walked back. As soon as _The Apex Predator _got Cena back into the ring he turned around and made Barrett stop in his tracks and take a couple steps back, before Randy got back into the ring. Wade made his way back around to John's corner but stopped when he noticed I was standing right in his way, I picked up one hand and gave Barrett a devastating slap before turning and picking up the WWE title and running behind Jerry Lawler and Michael Cole.

I thought, _'that felt good, but Randy did tell me not to do anything that could get me in trouble with Nexus! But that slap was part of our script… as well as running behind Lawler and Cole!' _**(ok, I got that from the slap that Eve gave Alex during the Miz/Truth match… but it was soooo good and it fit into Myka's position as Randy's Manager xD) **

Wade Barrett was livid after the slap he received but it looked like he somehow managed to hold down his frustration and went back to watching the match. I made my way around the back of the announcers and went back to my chair, that Barrett kicked over in his frustration.

Near the end of the match, Cena countered the RKO before he slammed Randy to the mat with a FU, but the Viper kicked out of the pin. As John was picking Randy up the Viper struck with a sudden RKO, but before being able to go for the pin Cena rolled out of the ring. _The WWE's Apex Predator_ slithered out of the ring and lifted John up and began to push him back into the ring. However the CeNation Leader rolled into perfect position for The Viper's patent punts to the head, as Randy was lining up for the kick Barrett pulled Cena out by the foot and attacked him. Which caused The Viper to get disqualified for the second night in row against The Nexus members.

After the match was over Orton was in shock that he _"lost" _two nights in a row to the Nexus, however Slater, Gabriel, Otunga, McGillicutty and Harris came out and Randy fought off a couple. Only the numbers game caught up with The Viper, but John came back in and started attacking them but it was Barrett**(who had a damn mic again)**, who got them out of the ring.

"Congratulations John, you won the match!" Wade said, "and that means I get to chose the guest referee for my match against Randy Orton in four weeks!" Randy looked from John to Wade.

"and I know just the person to chose," Wade continued, "the special guest referee is you, John Cena." John turned and was very frustrated about being named the guest ref, Randy just glanced at him as Wade continued on, "and don't worry Randy, John will be a very impartial referee… so impartial in fact that if I don't win the WWE Championship I'm firing him that same night!" I noticed that John slightly glanced at Randy, as I got up on to the ring apron. "But don't worry, when I win John will no longer have any allegations with The Nexus!" **(Ok, How the frick is John supposed to be an Impartial Referee… his orders from Wade are basically "HELP ME BEAT THE WWE's APEX PREDATOR AND YOUR FREE FROM NEXUS" that's not fair :'( )**

Barrett finished up his little announcement with a smirk, as a frustrated, conflicted John Cena thought about what the Englishman said before looking at Randy and me. I stood next to Randy, after giving him back the WWE Championship, and we both kept an eye on John and The Nexus. Raw went off the air at that moment.

~ After Raw ~

After Raw ended and Randy, John, Alicia, Eve, R-Truth, Ted, Maryse and I headed toward the vehicles and get on the plane to head for Hartford, Connecticut for the _'Fan Appreciation Day'_. We were met by some fans who wanted some autographs after the show, which everyone was willing to sign a couple and surprisingly I even signed alittle bit of autographs. After the autograph signing we all got into separate cars; me, Eve, Alicia, and Maryse were together while all the guys were together. It felt great as we all drove to Milwaukee for the Smackdown taping, since Alicia would be appearing on it for a costume contest/match. We'd drive for awhile before switching to the next person, we each got about a naps worth of sleep before taking over to drive.

* * *

Ok, there's the update.. please review and if you have any friends or you talk to people who are wrestling fans and also fans of Warehouse 13(which is I believe is going to be having a third season :D Not sure when though) Let them know about this story, please!

Me: *comes back up mouth duck taped and hands duck taped behind my back*  
Maryse: it looks like someone got caught by Randy  
Me: *glares at Maryse, before looking at John with pleading eyes*  
Randy: *from downstairs still, yells up* IF ANYONE TAKES THE DUCKTAPE OFF HER I'M RKOING THEM!  
John: can't.. you heard him  
Me: *sighs*  
Eve, Alicia, Truth, Miz: *laughing*  
Me: *walks over and kicks Miz's shin, before doing the same to Truth and glaring at Eve and Alicia*  
Maryse: *walks over to me and pats my back* it's ok, we'll think of something  
Me: *nods to Maryse*  
Eve and Alicia: *covering their mouths*  
Truth and Miz: *rubbing their shins*  
John: well this is better then hanging around the Nexus... anyway, loyal reviewers, check out Brianna's profile she has some links up and also a NEW poll up!


	7. Chapter 7

**I am soooooooooo sorry that I took a week to get this chapter up... I've had a really hectic Halloween weekend and last week was pretty much the same!** I promise that if I'm late in getting a chapter up for this story I will have it up **BEFORE** the next Monday Night Raw and By the way, if Survivor Series goes the way I think it's going to go... then this story may end either at the Raw after or the next pay- per- view, because I already know how I want this story to end... so it's just everything in the middle that I have to think as I go! Also this has to be one of my **LONGEST CHAPTERS** I have ever written... It's a total of about 10 pages long(NOT counting the Author's Notes in the beginning and the end) O.O'... I am **hopefully**, **NEVER** going to do a chapter this long again! My brain kept dying on me, for the NONE wrestling related things that happened...

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING that is used in this story.. if I owned WWE I would have better FRICKEN STORYLINES, Cody Rhodes wouldn't have gone to Smackdown during this years draft(even though, he's doing good over there), and **THE LEGACY(Randy Orton, Ted DiBiase, and Cody Rhodes)** wouldn't have split up after a year of being together(Sorry, I Love The Legacy(mainly Teddy) and I was sad when the split up)!

Reviewer Responses

RainbowShelby- Thanks! I know Wade Barrett's getting on my nerves too… yeah, John's gotta make a decision, I say John helps Randy win and get fired because everyone knows that Vince McMahon wouldn't want to lose Cena because of all the kids, losing Cena means that he loses the kids, which means the parents won't buy as much merchandise as he'd like them too and that leads to Vince not making as much money as he'd like too!

* * *

Chapter 7

~ Hartford, Connecticut ~ Normal P.O.V

It's Saturday October 30th and it's time for the _Fan Appreciation Day _that WWE set up for the WWE Universe, at the XL Center in Hartford, Connecticut. Myka, Eve, Maryse and Alicia continued to have their girls visit with each other the entire trip there and once they all**(Randy and the guys plus all the girls)** got out of the vehicles at the XL Center. Truth and Ted practically almost killed Eve and Maryse with hugs because they missed them so much, Randy and John just gave Myka and Alicia safe, NOT life threatening hugs.

"um, Truth.. Ted.. I think Eve and Maryse need to breathe now!" Alicia stated as John, Randy, Myka and herself started walking inside.

"…yes… breath…ing… good…" Eve and Ryse both replied to the guys, who stopped hugging and let the two catch their breathes before the four of them joined John, Randy, Alicia and Myka inside the building.

As the group of eight made their way down the hall to where Randy's locker room was located at this arena, John had his arm around Alicia's waist and in return she rested her head on his shoulder. Ted and Truth both wouldn't let Eve and Ryse out of their sights and kept one arm wrapped around their shoulders. Randy and Myka just walked the way they usually do, next to each other no romantic stuff going on at all.

~ Randy's locker room ~ Myka's P.O.V

The eight of us all decided to just go to Randy's locker room and get ready for the event there, while Eve, Ryse, Alicia and I were in the bathroom getting ready the guys were in the main room getting ready. Randy was scheduled to face Barrett, it was going to be announced by the Anonymous GM later, but John was scheduled to face Kane, and Truth and Ted were scheduled to appear in a 24- man Over the tope rope Battle Royal. While for the divas; Alicia, Ryse, and Eve were scheduled to be in a Diva Dance-off, I was scheduled to stand ringside and cheer Randy on in his match against Barrett which is just fine with me since dancing isn't really my thing.

~ Show time ~ Normal P.O.V

_Fan Appreciation Day _started with the 24-man Over-The-Top-Rope Battle Royal and not surprising that the first people to be eliminated from it were The Nexus's David Otunga, Heath Slater and Justin Gabriel. However the match ended with Big Show winning it and earning a match for Intercontinental Championship Match against Dolph Ziggler later that night. The only three people that Big Show eliminated were fellow Smackdown superstars: Jack Swagger, "Dashing" Cody Rhodes and Drew McIntyre. Following the Battle Royal it ended up being United States Champion Bryan Danielson against The Miz with Alex Riley, as Bryan and Miz exchanged blows it all ended because of one slip up that was caused by Alex Riley ringside, which resulted in Bryan getting a rollup pin on his former NXT Season 1 Pro: The Miz. However after the match the self-professed Awesome One proved to everyone that he thinks he should be the one getting appreciated, because Miz and Riley attacked Bryan.

The WWE Divas Dance-off was next and the audience in Hartford's XL Center were the judges on who the winner would be, which they ultimately voted Melina as the winner. Melina had to compete against fellow Raw Divas: Natalya, Gail Kim, Maryse, Alicia Fox and Eve Torres as well as against Smackdown Divas: Kelly Kelly and Layla. After the dance-off Santino Marella came and showed off his dancing moves, which ended up getting several of the fans dancing around their seats.

After the dancing was over WWE's Chairman and CEO came out to personally address the XL Center and reminded the live audience that Fan Appreciation Day was all about them. Vince also encouraged the WWE audience to vote next Tuesday and feel free to wear WWE T-shirt while they do so. He also mentioned more of the _Stand Up For WWE_ stuff and how together the WWE Universe will make the media think twice before accusing the WWE for anything wrong!

As soon as Vince left the ring and went backstage, the next match was set to beginning with _The Celtic Warrior_ Sheamus going against _The Shaman of Sexy_ John Morrison and all thanks to a Brogh Kick… _The Celtic Warrior _was able to get some retribution for his loss on Raw against Santino Marella.

~ Myka's P.O.V ~

It eventually came time for Wade Barrett against Randy Orton**(ok, WTF? Seriously.. Shouldn't the WWE Champion's match be last or second to last… geez, seriously WWE)** with me ringside.

**We walk alone, In the unknown**

As The Nexus theme song played throughout the XL Center arena, "This match is scheduled for one fall, first my Manchester, England; He is the leader of the Nexus, Wade Barrett!" Justin Roberts announced as the live Hartford audience _booed _The Nexus Leader like mad. Wade just looked out at the crowd and probably spied a couple signs of people who actually like The Nexus, along with signs of the people who hated The Nexus.

**I hear voices in my head**

The ever popular theme song of _The WWE's Apex Predator _Randy Orton started playing and just at a live Raw taping, the crowd did a 180 from the booing for Barrett to cheering for The Viper, as Randy and I walked out. I looked around at the audience before following him to the ring.

"And his opponent being accompanied to the ring by Myka; from Saint Louis, Missouri, the WWE Champion: Randy Orton!" as Justin announced Randy's name I couldn't help but notice that Wade wasn't just watching Randy, but he was also watching me carefully.

'_The guy must be afraid I'm going to slap him again just like I did on Raw… however, I would be more then willing to do that again!'_ I thought to myself, while getting up on the ring apron and just walking along the ropes to stand near Randy, who was getting on the second rope to pose and he set the WWE Championship on the turnbuckle.

Before the match officially started I got down from the apron, but instead of handing me the championship Randy handed it to Justin Roberts after he got out of the ring. Which I was fine with not holding the title in case I had to slap Barrett again, I just stood in The Viper's corner. As soon as the referee called for the bell to ring, Barrett was basically dominating throughout the entire match and hit a couple good elbows and such on to Randy. When it looked like that Barrett was going to get the pin over the WWE Champion, Wade had _The Apex Predator_ up on his shoulders for his _Wasteland _finishing move. However Randy countered it and struck with the _RKO_ and picked up the win, as every Orton fan(young and the veteran fans) held up signs of support to the Viper and _cheered _like crazy people.

After the match as Randy and I were walking to the back, he'd stop and celebrate his win or walk by sticking his hand out to some of the fans ringside, I just smiled and high-fived some fans too, since it was a show for the fans. Once we got back to Randy's locker room where John was getting ready for his match with Kane, even though it was to be _"scheduled"_ that very night.

~ Normal P.O.V ~

While the rest of the group were watching what was going on with the rest of the show on television, which the match starting now was Intercontinental Champion Dolph Ziggler against the 24- man Battle Royal Big Show and that ultimately ended with Big Show getting counted out. After the bout Dolph attacked Hornswoggle, who was out ringside to cheer Big Show on, only Ziggler soon suffered a _Knock-Out Punch_, then Hornswoggle's _Tadpole Splash_.

The next match was supposed to be Alberto Del Rio against Roy Mysterio, but Rey was missing so for a one night only match, Alberto Del Rio went up against Raw's Triple H. The winner of the match was ultimately _The Game _Triple H, who gave the _Mexican millionaire _a thunderous _Pedigree_ to get the pin. However Ricardo Rodriguez tried to help his boss, but only suffered the same fate by getting the very same _Pedigree_ of his own. The ending of the event was _"supposed to be"_ World Heavyweight Champion Kane against Big Show, but with the World's Largest Athlete winning the 24-man Battle Royal to face Dolph Ziggler, the Anonymous Raw General Manager and Smackdown's General Manager Theodore Long choosing a replacement in the form of John Cena.

However the match was cut short when Nexus came out causing a disqualification on Kane for them attacking John Cena. During the Nexus/Cena attack, _The Viper_**(minus Myka)** rushed down to the ring to go after Nexus, but he ended up getting a beat down as well. While Randy got a beat down the entire WWE Locker room came out with Triple H leading the charge against the Nexus**(that's more like it, why couldn't the WWE locker room do that when Nexus first appeared?)**. Even while going after the Nexus Triple H still managed to seek some revenge on Sheamus for putting him out of action for so long by delivering a _Pedigree _to the _Celtic Warrior_.

After everything finished up _The Game_, _The Viper_, Big Show and John Cena stayed in ring, while the rest of the spread out and went into the audience to sign autographs and take pictures, as Cena thanked the crowd for supporting WWE and all it's Superstars and Divas as the show came to an end.

~ Long Island, New York ~ Normal P.O.V

As the Raw Crew made their way to Long Island for Raw this upcoming Monday Night, however this time the driving and sitting on the plane arrangement was back to normal: Randy, John, Myka and Alicia in one car then Ted, Truth, Eve, and Maryse in the other car. However when the plane ride came all eight of them managed to get seats close to each other, which the girls were all happy about that arrangement.

"so did you hear that the guest host for this Raw is Pee Wee Herman?" Eve asked as Truth wrapped his arm around her shoulders on the plane, he sat on her left while Myka was on the other side of her making her sit in the middle of them. In front of them was John, Alicia and Randy, while Ted and Maryse were behind them.

"yeah, I heard that.." Myka replied, "Raw should be interesting!" she leaned back and for the whole flight all of them got a little bit of rest so it was fairly silent, besides a baby crying or someone sneezing into a kleenex. Once the plane landed and we all got into two rental cars, Randy driving one and Truth driving the other, to the arena. Myka decided to go with Eve, Ryse and Alicia to the divas locker room and get ready there instead of with Randy in his locker room.

~ Showtime ~ Normal P.O.V

As the Monday Night Raw theme played throughout the arena, Michael Cole and Jerry Lawler started the show off, however they were soon cut off when an all to familiar theme played..

**I hear voices in my head**

"Ladies and Gentleman, being accompanied by Myka, the WWE Champion: Randy Orton!" Justin Roberts announced as Randy Orton and Myka came out to the arena of _cheering _like crazy, Myka just smiled as Randy helped her up the steps and held the bottom rope down and pulled the middle rope up for her to get into the ring.

~ Myka's P.O.V ~

I leaned against one of the turnbuckles as Randy called out John Cena, because he wanted to be make sure if Cena was going to _screw him over_ _at Survivor Series_ he wanted to be ready for it.

**Your time is up, my time is now**

As soon as John's theme played I instantly heard the fans _cheering _and _booing_ happen, I glanced over at the ramp just as he walked out and headed straight down to the ring. Just as Michael Cole stated, 'well John Cena wasting little time heading straight to the ring and Randy Orton…" I cut him out after that as John got into the ring and stepped alittle bit out of the corner and closer to Randy.

The leader of the CeNation starts going on about not sure about what he's going to do since he along with everyone in the arena know how much the business means to him. The Viper cuts him off and mentions how if Cena that he keeps his job but that he'll be the biggest phony and don't come out to the ring and talk about _Hustle_, _Loyalty_, or especially _Respect_ since John obeys Barrett that he disrespects everyone who's ever been champion, including yourself. After that he told John to get out of his ring, before John Cena cuts Randy off as soon as he mentions Wade Barrett. Cena then went on a little rant about how Nexus runs the show and how he's been in the ring with Wade and thinks he even has enough skill to compete for the WWE Championship… which in return got quite a few _boos _from the audience. During John's rant Randy lifted the WWE Championship up from his side and on to his shoulder.

"I'm with you guys… we all know that he's not going to do it straight up, because you've seen what he does the guy is classless… it's he, Randy who does not know about _Respect_!"** (ok, I had to use this line that John said on Raw… in the words of Ted DiBiase Junior… "SIMPLY PRICELESS")** John stated not just to Randy but to the entire live audience, just then…

**We walk alone, in the unknown**

The Nexus theme played as John just turned around and stepped to the side alittle, Randy walked closer to the ramp where Nexus gathered themselves, Barrett with a microphone in his hand. I just backed up and put one hand on the rope _'in case'_ Nexus ran to the ring to gang beat Randy again.

Barrett comes out and _thanked _Cena for his kind words about him and that actions speak louder then words, as while as at Survivor Series John will raise his hand as the new WWE Champion. Cena cuts him off and tells him that in three weeks this is over and that he's either out of Nexus, but then Wade cuts him with a _"Or your fired"_

John turned to Randy and asked, "excuse me, can I have second with my boss?" Randy just nodded slightly as John turned back to Wade and said, "you listen to me, ya in three weeks at Survivor Series this things coming to a head and weather I'm out of Nexus or I have to leave the WWE I will not go quietly! I promise, I promise you this I will leave you a parting gift… when this is all over I'm gonna beat the hell out of you!" **(haha, another Cena quote from this past Raw that was "SIMPLY PRICELESS")**

Randy then took his opportunity and stated, "you see John, you don't have to wait until Survivor Series… as far as I'm concerned Wade your just a scared pathetic little child that needs to stand behind seven other guys, at Survivor Series I'm going to beat on you and beat on you until you are unconscious and the only thing left for your little stooge here to do is count to ten then raise my hand, unless you want to come down to this ring by yourself and prove me otherwise!"** (haha, Yay.. Gotta throw in a Randy Orton quote from this past Raw well I'm at it :D) **I smirked to myself as John leaned against the ropes and Wade looked at the other Nexus members who looked like they were telling Wade to go down to the ring. However just as Wade started walking down the ramp the all to familiar _beeping_ of the anonymous GM's laptop happened, causing Michael Cole to get and read the email.

"Can I have your attention please, I have just received an email from Anonymous Raw General Manager!" Cole said as he took off his headset and walked over to the stand, "and I quote, 'Randy Orton, as the WWE Champion I feel for the position your in… you want to know what Cena is going to do, we all wanna know, so I think we should find out tonight! Later this evening there will be a main event involving Wade Barrett and a partner of his choice versus you, Randy Orton, and a partner of your choosing and the special guest referee is going to be John Cena!"

Michael Cole finished the email as Raw's theme played throughout the arena and Jerry Lawler said something about this letting us know what Cena's going to do at Survivor Series. I just picked up the WWE Championship that Randy set on the mat as John got out of the ring and looked back and forth from Barrett to Randy, as Randy looked to be thinking of a partner he could chose while keeping an slight eye on Wade. Barrett looked from Cena to Orton then back, probably thinking the same thing as Randy, as Raw cut to commercial for the people watching at home.

~ Normal P.O.V ~

The rest of Raw went off good after the John Cena, Randy Orton, Wade Barrett segment, The Nexus: Justin Gabriel and Heath Slater had a match against The Hart Dynasty, which ended with Gabriel and Slater winning. After the match the cameras went backstage to John as Truth came in and congratulated him for standing up to Barrett, but even Truth couldn't get a straight forward answer out of Cena about what he's going to do when the time came at Survivor Series. Then Sheamus faced off against _The Moscow Mauler _Vladimir Kozlov, who was subbing for Santino, even though Sheamus won the match. _The Celtic Warrior_ went up the ramp to beat the crap out of _The Italian Stallion_ or what Sheamus calls him "buffoon", but thankfully Morrison came out and saved Santino.

Randy walked down the hall as Truth came up to him and told him that he thinks Cena made up his mind about what he's planning on doing at Survivor Series, that being, count to three and make Wade Barrett the new WWE Champion. So since Cena and Randy haven't had a _'best friend'_ relationship **(on camera anyway)** Randy asked Truth if he wanted to team up with him tonight. To see how Cena treats his friends.

Once the camera backstage went from Randy and Truth it came to the guest host's office were Mark Henry and Pee Wee Herman were talking on phones, in the same room about Evan Bourne getting hurt, just before Eve and some other Raw divas came in and started playing diva twister with them. **(ok, WTF? Eve goes from a good and hilarious promo with The Miz to playing Diva Twister with Mark Henry and Pee Wee Herman)**. After Sheamus was taking to the back after John Morrison kicked him off the stage and to the floor, came Ezekiel Jackson against Zack Ryder with Big Zeke dominating the match and picking up the pin. After the Zeke and Zack match, Pee Wee Herman came out and thanked the audience about being on Raw, and says the secret which is _Ring_. However '_The Self-proclaimed'_ Awesome One and Alex Riley came out and interfered Pee Wee's fun. The Miz told Pee Wee straight up that he did not like him, he also said that Riley likes him, and that he was _He-Man _and _Master of the Universe_ guy. Miz also mentioned the '_secret word' _twice until Alex took over and Herman copied everything that he was saying which caused Miz to jump back in and yelled "shut up". Which then caused Pee Wee to say he was getting angry and that he was a loner and a rebel. But Herman gave them a little advice, "do not anger the Pee!"

Pee Wee also stated that he has his cousin at the arena backstage, Herman then brought out _'The Big Pee'_ or The Big Show, who sent both of them out of the ring by the announcer's table. Before he lifted Pee Wee up in the air to celebrate! However the _beep _of the Anonymous General Manager's laptop stopped the fun. Michael Cole got up and dropped the headset to the table as Lawler stated, "Leave it to you, buzz killer… I was enjoying this!" Cole walked up and read through the email.

"and I quote, 'Miz, your not getting out of this so easy! You said you'd beat anyone in Pee Wee's family! Well tonight's _secret word _is _pain_, because your going to face Pee Wee Herman's cousin _The Big Pee Wee _next!'" Michael Cole eventually read out loud, while Pee Wee laughed during it. After the announcement Pee Wee and _The Big Pee Wee_ celebrated again as Miz and Riley were discussing a strategy, and Jerry _The King _Lawler were laughing and Michael Cole was saying that it was dumb. The match of The Miz against The Big Show started and Miz only lost because he got himself disqualified from hitting Big Show with his _Money in the Bank _briefcase.

After that was the United States Champion: Bryan Danielson against Ted DiBiase Junior with Maryse, the winner being Bryan because ever since the Million Dollar Title was stolen by Goldust, the _Fortunate Son_ hasn't been able to concentrate. As soon as the match ended Ted told Maryse that their crashing the Goldust/Aksana wedding on NXT to get the title back. Then shortly after the Self- professed "Co-Divas Champions" Lay-Cool and claimed that if Natalya beat Michelle that they'd give her title match at Survivor Series! Which Natalya actually did end up beating Michelle, and got a good pop from the crowd for having the third-generation Diva taking the fight and shutting McCool up for them. However before the main event Mr. McMahon woke up _'In A Dream'_ that his daughter, Stephanie McMahon, was having and during the dream the medical handler told Vince that… The Undertaker has been _buried alive_, John Cena _joined _The Nexus, Paul Bearer returned, Goldust is getting married and that Pee-Wee Herman has taken over Monday Night Raw.

~ Myka's P.O.V ~

The main event match was about to start and Justin Roberts announced the special guest referee: John Cena, who came out and went around checking the turnbuckles wearing a white and black striped ref shirt and the CeNation armbands and Nexus armband.

**Right time for me to get crunk**

R-Truth came out into the arena as the audience copying some of the lines, "This tag team match is scheduled for one fall, first from Charlotte, North Carolina: R-Truth!" Justin Roberts announced as Truth got into the ring and finished up his entrance as…

**I hear voices in my head**

Randy Orton's theme played for the second time that night and both Randy and I walked out like usual now instead of getting in the ring with Randy and Truth, "and his tag team partner, being accompanied by Myka; from Saint Louis, Missouri, the WWE Champion: Randy Orton!" Roberts announced as I just walked around and stood in their corner as Randy walked up the steps and into the ring.

**We walk alone, in the unknown**

The Nexus's theme song played as the audience _booed/cheered_ as Justin Roberts said, "and their opponents both from The Nexus, Wade Barrett and David _"A-List"_ Otunga!" after he finished Justin got out of the ring and went to sit ringside.

Cena called for the bell to ring and the match began starting with Randy against Otunga, however shortly after _The Viper_ tagged in Truth, who gave his former NXT rookie one hell of a fight.

The end of match was drawing closer to an end and Truth was in the ring for most of it, whenever he tried to tag Randy in Barrett or Otunga would stop him and drag him to their corner. I tried my best to rally the Randy and Truth fans _cheer _him on, even though I knew this was part of the script. However just as Otunga was about to tag Barrett back in, after colliding in mid-air with Truth, Randy tried to get in but Cena stopped him and was telling him to get out. Just as John turned around he saw Wade in the ring and ran over and was forcing him back since he didn't see the tag be made.

Randy got back in and gave the _"A-List"_ an _RKO_, before going after the Englishmen and forcing him to the floor around the ring and getting out himself, the quick thinking _Viper_ held his arms up in a _"I didn't do anything" _innocent kind of way. As Randy lend against the barricade and folded his arms across his chest with the typically _Randy Orton Smirk_ on his face, I just looked at him and thought, _'even if that wasn't already planned… Randy really did a great job and he made it look like it wasn't supposed to happen by even through his arms up and acting innocent, not to mention that smirk really makes him hotter, especially when he's on camera… wait… what? No, not again Myka Bering!' _I snapped out of my own thoughts as Truth went for the pin.

'_1...2...3'_

"and your winners: R-Truth and the WWE Champion, Randy Orton!" Justin Roberts announced as Randy got back into the ring and John rolled out and started walking up the ramp with his _"master" _fuming at him for the call.

"Well I think we have an idea of how John Cena's going to ref when Survivor Series happens in three weeks, Cole!" Jerry Lawler stated as Cole nodded and replied, "yeah, but remember at Survivor Series John's career is on the line as well as the WWE Championship!"

I got up and handed the championship to Randy; as me, Truth and Randy all watched John and Wade stopped walking on the ramp. John was farther up and looked back at Barrett and Randy, Barrett in the middle looked back and forth from his _reluctant_ Nexus member and _The WWE's Apex Predator_, and Randy in the ring looked at John but mainly Wade. Monday Night Raw ended like that and Randy, Truth, John, Wade, and myself all headed to the back**(not together)** and get ready to leave and head across the Atlantic Ocean and over to the United Kingdom for house shows and a couple Raw's and Smackdown's that were being held over there for two weeks!

* * *

Me: *still ducktaped*  
Randy and Ted come back up from downstairs  
Me: *glares at Randy*  
Randy: good you guys listened to me *smirks*  
Maryse: well you kinda threatened with an RKO..  
John: yeah, Randy  
Me: *walks over to Ted and starts pouting*  
Ted: *sighs* I can't sorry.. Brianna!  
Eve, Truth, Alicia: John, say the end... *all of them grab me and walks into an empty bedroom, and Alicia closes the door*  
John: *sighs* fine... Brianna loves reviews and don't forget to check out the poll on her profile... she's keeping it up until she finishs at least 3-4 stories, so it will be there for awhile!


	8. Chapter 8

Ok, I'm soooooooo sorry for getting this chapter up late... I had a busy weekend. I went to a Waterpark/Casino and didn't get back home until 1 hour before Monday Night Raw started! So because this chapter was late, I'll also post up the next chapter... Happy? :)

Reviewer Responses

RainbowShelby- Thanks! Yep, if there's one thing that the WWE Universe know about Vince it's that he loves the money… and Cena is 1 of his most popular superstar with the kids!

* * *

Chapter 8

~ Manchester, England ~ Normal P.O.V

It's been about a week since the Raw crew traveled over to the United Kingdom and tonight Raw was taking place in Wade Barrett's homeland of Manchester, England. Let's just say this night was going to get Survivor Series for John a little more difficult. Raw started out with John Cena in the ring, who was acting as the _spokesman_ for The Nexus and do a _"Championship Celebration Preview" _for Wade Barrett. The Englishman lead the rest of Nexus to the ring, after addressing the Brits in attendance and everyone watching on television, he turned his attention to Otunga who lead the other members of Nexus in a Smackdown invasion last Friday and lost. Wade's attention then turned to Cena who called the tag team match last week against Randy Orton and R-Truth and allowing Truth and Randy to get the pinfall victory.

Cena reminded Barrett that at Survivor Series, weather he's _Freed or Fired_ that he's going to beat the living crap out the Englishman. While all the chaos was going on in the ring an all to familiar theme played throughout the arena…

**I hear voices in my head**

The audience _cheered _like mad, more so then when Barrett came out, for _The WWE's Apex Predator_… _The Viper_… Randy Orton, who came out with the WWE Championship in one hand and a microphone in the other. However this time Myka Bering didn't come out with him for this promo.

~ Pete's P.O.V ~

I sat front row of the arena that Monday Night Raw was being held in, mainly I was in Manchester because of an artifact that was detected here, but I was using this as an opportunity to see Myka in person again. However I was alittle disappointed when she didn't come out with Randy Orton for this promo segment at the start of the show! I figured she was busy backstage…

_Beep beep_

I looked over at the announcer's table where Michael Cole was getting up and walking over to the _"Anonymous" Raw General Manager's _laptop and read the email. Which said that at Survivor Series the match between Randy Orton and Wade Barrett must end via pinfall or submission and that _**ALL**_ Nexus members will be banned from ringside. The GM also noted that there will be a 10- Man Tag Team Match putting The Nexus against Team Orton**(who the GM would be hand picking)** as well as John Cena acting as special guest referee again.

~Normal P.O.V ~

As Raw went on Eve Torres and The Bella Twins beat Maryse, Alicia Fox and Tamina, as well as an arranged match between David Otunga and fellow Nexus member John Cena, with Cena beating Otunga. The Usos beat The Hart Dynasty as well as Goldust beating Ted DiBiase, thanks to Aksana who showed up after Maryse "took" the Lithuanian girl slapped the French/Canadian and ran backstage with Ted's million dollar championship leaving a very confused Goldust getting the pin.

Next was supposed to be a _"Tea Time with Santino"_ with Sheamus as the guest, the Italian tried to become friends with the Celtic Warrior, however tea and crumpet time ended when Santino accidentally poured tea into Sheamus lap. Which caused the Raw GM to _beep _back in and make a match of Santino against Sheamus, where Sheamus won after Santino delivered a low blow. Just as _The Italian Stallion_ was about to suffer the Celtic Cross, John Morrison came out and again saved Santino and making Sheamus even more ticked off.

~Myka's P.O.V ~

The Raw main event was about to happen which was Team Orton against Team Barrett, or The Nexus, Randy only knew one member of his team for certain was the self-proclaimed _'Awesome One'_ The Miz.

**I hear voices in my head**

Randy and I walked out to the audience _cheering_/_booing _for _The Viper_, honestly I couldn't really understand why people could hate Randy: he was a sweet, caring and funny guy off camera, well on camera he was an amazing wrestler and he really sold the _'Viper Character'_ really well, I was really impressed.

"This is a 10-Man Tag Team Match, first being accompanied by Myka; from Saint Louis, Missouri, He is the WWE Champion: Randy Orton!" Justin Roberts announced as Myka walked stepped into the ring, followed by Randy, who got up on to the ropes holding the championship above his head.

**Right time for me to get crunk**

As R-Truth's theme played throughout the arena, I glanced over at Randy who just nodded as Justin said, "his tag team partners, first from Charlotte, North Carolina: R-Truth!" Truth got into the ring as the next theme played… Bryan Danielson's went off throughout the arena and Michael Cole went off on a _'Bryan rant'_ like usual, while Josh Mathews just sighed and tried to stand up for Bryan. "next from Aberdeen, Washington: Daniel Bryan!"**(I really hate how WWE just switched his first and last name around and got rid of the "son")** I just nodded with approval as Bryan got into the ring, thinking _'well this 'Anonymous' GM got a good team together… despite putting Miz on it'_ My thoughts ended as…

**Somebody gonna to get their ass kicked**

As soon as the theme song of the _World's Strongest Man_ played throughout the arena, Randy Orton instantly got a smile on his face and I couldn't help but laugh at the thought the Nexus had to face Mark Henry. "and next, from Silsbee, Texas: The World's Strongest Man: Mark Henry!" Mark Henry got into the ring as the final Team Orton members theme played…

**AWESOME, I came to play**

The Miz came out holding the Money in the Bank briefcase, while his apprentice Alex Riley in tow, "and last being accompanied by Alex Riley, from Parma/Cleveland, Ohio: The Miz!" Miz came out just as cocky as ever and as he got into the ring, Michael Cole stood up and went around the announce table and he and Riley gave a _"Manly"_ hug.

**We walk alone, in the unknown**

As the Nexus theme played throughout the arena, Wade Barrett and the rest of Nexus, minus David Otunga, walked out to the arena surprisingof _cheers_ with a few _boos_. John Cena came out just after them wearing the classic referee striped shirt, I felt sorry for him, besides me, Randy, Alicia, Truth, Eve, Ted, and Maryse he wasn't allowed to contact people on twitter, in fact Wade only allowed him to make about two posts and one of them no one understood it.

As Cena and Nexus were getting into the ring, Randy and Truth held the middle rope up and the bottom rope down so I could get out to stand ringside. As the rest of Team Orton walked to there corner of the ring, Randy walked over but he never took his eyes off of Barrett. Bryan told the team that he'd start the match off and for the Nexus it looked like it would be Heath **(Wendy's Chick)** Slater. John called for the bell to ring and Bryan was taking the match to the Slater. Just as Raw cut _"to what was supposed to be"_ a commercial break**(since it was taped do to the Superstars and Divas being in the UK)**, Team Orton and The Nexus broke down leading to Team Orton sending all members of Nexus over and on to the ring floor, not to mention David Otunga came out and went to stand ringside in the Nexus's corner.

Near the end of the match everything was breaking down, Randy hit the second rope DDT to Barrett, but just as he was about to strike with the _RKO_… Slater or McGillicutty grabbing Cena's leg and which distracted him long enough for The Miz to lock in the the _Skull Crashing Finale_ and Riley slide in hitting _The Viper_ in the gut, which then Miz slammed Randy face first to the mat. I crunched my fist up as Barrett went for the cover just as John turned back to the match and counted…

_1...2...3_

My eyes widened ten fold as John slid out of the ring and marched up the ramp, I couldn't help but giggle inside as Miz and Riley were running from him, probably thinking he knew what they did to Randy. Wade slid out of the ring and made his way to the stage with Nexus, as I climbed into the ring just as Randy was coming too, grabbing the WWE Championship and handing it to _The Viper_. _The Apex Predator_ was glaring daggers at Barrett, who was sitting on Husky Harris and David Otunga's shoulders to celebrate his victory. For a silent instance I was kind of freaked out by Randy's look, but he kept one arm around my shoulder for support, so I couldn't back up alittle.

After Raw ended the superstars and divas all headed out so we can all finish up the European Tour.

~ Pete's P.O.V ~

I walked out of the building after Raw only to see Myka walking out of the building with Randy Orton and thankfully that no security guards were in the way, so I walked over to them, I noticed that Myka looked more stunning than I remembered she did and she was laughing at something that Randy said to her.

"Hey Myka!" I replied walking up to her and stopping her from getting into the car. She turned and looked at me.

"oh, hey Pete!" she said with a sigh, before turning to Randy "Randy, this is Pete Lattimer … Pete, this is Randy Orton!" she introduced us.

"hi Randy!" I said with a slight nod. "hi Pete!" he said back with what felt like anger in the tone of his voice.

~ Myka's P.O.V ~

'_What the fuck is Pete doing here? If he's hunting down an artifact shouldn't he be doing that… not at a Monday Night Raw Live Event!' _I thought after Pete stopped me from getting into Randy's rental so we can get on the road to finish the tour. I glanced at Randy and he seemed to be glaring daggers at Pete, probably he even sensed my attitude change once Pete showed up.

"Myka! Randy!" I heard someone shout behind us and I turned around and spotted Eve and Truth running after us with their bags, they were going to ride with us instead of with Ted and Maryse this time just to mix things up.

"Eve! Ron!" I waved thankful that they happened to pick this moment to show up, things would have been very awkward with Randy and Pete.

"Who's this?" Eve asked stopping and pointing at Pete. "Eve.. Ron… this is Pete Lattimer! Pete, this is Eve Torres and Ron Killings!" I introduced them.

"it's nice to meet you, guys!" Pete said with a smile, _'Oh, god.. I missed seeing Pete's smile… but I do have to say that Randy's smile is actually alittle bit better!' _I thought looking at Pete, as Truth cut me from my own thoughts, "nice to meet you too, Pete… but Randy, Myka… we should be heading out to finish up this tour, we all have to get to Monday Night Raw next week for the _Old School _edition."

Randy nodded as I replied, "your right there, Ron! It was nice to see you again Pete… but we should be moving on so we can get to the house show location!" I couldn't help but give Pete a hug, though I was really fighting myself not too, I just missed Pete and everyone back at the Warehouse so much and seeing him here doesn't help me leaving.

"wait, Myka… when you get back to the states call me and tell me the real reason you left your old job." Pete told me as I was getting in the front seat, Randy walked around got in the driver's seat and Eve and Truth got in the back. "I will Pete, don't worry.. I'll make sure I'll call you!" I told him as the door shut and Randy started and pulled out of the parking lot.

* * *

Me: *got the duct tape off my mouth and hands* I'M FREE...  
Randy: who got the duct tape off her? *looks at Eve*  
Eve: Ummm  
Me: just for that, Randy.. I'm going to make a One- Shot Song-Fic for you and... *thinks*  
Alicia and Maryse: Randy and John  
Truth and Cena: aww, NO MALE SLASH FICS  
Me: I know... Randy and Eve :)  
Randy and Eve: *jaws drops*  
Me: heheh *runs up to bedroom and locks down to write*  
Maryse: Review and check out the poll on Brianna's profile, please... she's going crazy only one person voted on it!


	9. Chapter 9

Here's the Next Chapter that features _Old School_ Monday Night Raw! It's not that interesting, but I'm planning on ending this story either after Survivor Series... and **HOPEFULLY** before Christmas! :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing that is mentioned in the chapter... all characters belong to themselves or WWE or Warehouse 13

* * *

Chapter 9

~ Hershey, Pennsylvania ~ Myka's P.O.V ~

It's been about a week since I ran into Pete and about two days since the Raw Crew got back to the states from the European Tour and I have yet to call Pete and tell him the reason I left. How does someone explain to the person they used to like the reason they left a place, for me leaving the Warehouse!

Well now here in Hershey, Pennsylvania it's the _Old School _Edition of Monday Night Raw, trust me it was alittle weird being backstage with all the _Old School WWE Legends_: like Randy's father _"Cowboy"_ Bob Orton for example. The only thing though it was cool to see the people who paved the way for wrestlers and divas like Randy, John Cena, Ron Killings, Eve Torres and the rest of the current WWE Roster! I met _"Mean"_ Gene Okerlund, The Brooklyn Brawler and Harvey Wippleman, Sgt. Slaughter, Mae Young, and even _"The American Dream"_ Dusty Rhodes, _"The Million Dollar Man" _Ted DiBiase Senior, and _"Rowdy" _Roddy Piper.

~ Normal P.O.V ~

The show started off with _"Mean"_ Gene talking with _"Cowboy" _Bob, who said that Randy was going to prevail at Survivor Series, However Wade came out and took huge exception to it and predicted a different outcome. Mr. Money in the Bank The Miz came out with Riley and Miz reminded Wade and the WWE Universe that he can cash in the briefcase anytime he wanted, which prompted John to appear on the titantron from the back and challenge _The Awesome One_ to a match later, Miz accepted the challenge after thinking it over for a bit.

Also Intercontinental Champion Dolph Ziggler beat Mark Henry, who was using his _Sexual Chocolate_ gimmick**(*pukes* sorry I can't see how that worked with Mark Henry!)**. Ziggler locked in _The Sleeper Hold _and managed to knock The World's Strongest Man out. After WWE Tag Team Champions Justin Gabriel and Heath Slater defeated The Hart Dynasty after Tyson Kidd refused to tag, and walked off, leaving David alone with the two Nexus members. After Gene Okerlund talked with Randy, who was with Myka and _"Cowboy" _Bob, about Survivor Series… Truth came over and told Randy that he thinks that he's sure Cena's going to count the _1, 2, 3_ and make Wade Barrett the WWE Champion. Randy told everyone that if that's the case then tonight he'll just have to make sure that John doesn't screw him over by delivering a _punt _to the head.

Next The Brooklyn Brawler with Harvey Wippleman challenged anyone from the _New School_ of Superstars to a match, however the person to accept the open challenge was _"Big Zeke"_ Ezekiel Jackson. Big Zeke defeated The Brooklyn Brawler and still had a big smile on his face in the process. The next match was supposed to be John Cena against The Miz, but Mr. Money in the Bank came out and told John that he knew what Cena's game was and changed John's opponent to his protégé Alex Riley. However John beat Riley easily with a very nice _STF_ and making him tap out in _The Awesome One_'s face. After the bout Randy came out and went after Miz for what happened at the end of Raw last week, however before he could strike with an _RKO_… Husky Harris and Michael McGillicutty came out and went after him. _The Viper_ quickly got rid of them before having a face down with John, before they finally started to fight. It was broken up by referees and trainers and after the fighting ceased the Raw's Anonymous General Manager _beeped_ in to announce that John Cena and Randy Orton were going to be appearing on "Piper's Pit" to settle their differences later that night.

After all the ruckus The Foreign Legion were in the ring when the commercials ended and the Russian National Anthem was being sang, however Santino and Kozlov broke it up and Vladimir started singing it too. Santino broke that up and brought out Slick and both of them started to sing, the singing came to an end when Santino and Vladimir's tag match started. Marella and Kozlov defeated The Usos, who had Tamina and _"Superfly"_ Jimmy Snuka in their corner, the celebration came to an end when _The Celtic Warrior _came out and attacked everyone in his way. Finally he set his eyes on Santino, before he could attack _The Italian Stallion_ however John Morrison came to Marella's rescue again. Morrison called Sheamus a bully and even challenged him to a match at Survivor Series, which wasn't accepted until _The Celtic Warrior _attacked _The Shaman of Sexy_ backstage!

Kofi Kingston beat David Otunga after George _"The Animal"_ Steele showed up… green tongue and devoured the turnbuckle. The whole thing distracted Otunga long enough for Kingston to get advantage and pin. Wade Barrett ended up beating R-Truth, who had Eve Torres in his corner, the only upside was that John, Randy and Myka looked on at the match. Alberto Del Rio came out and started bad mouthing the U.S.A and he ended up getting Sgt. Slaughter coming down to the ring. Alberto came out with the introduction from Tito Santana and Chavo Guerrero Senior: Chavo Classic driving his car. Slaughter challenged Del Rio to a match and almost won, but Alberto managed to get the win. After the bout, Alberto still wanted to beat the crap out of Sarge, MVP came out and chased the Mexican menace out of the ring.

"_Mean" _Gene Okerlund near the end of the night was talking with _WWE's "Original Diva" _Mae Young, who was helped out to the stage by The Bella Twins. However about half way through the _Self-Proclaimed "Co-Divas Champions"_ Michelle McCool and Layla came out and started being their normal selves. Mae however wasn't going to stand for it and challenged _WWE's Mean Girls_ to a No Disqualification Match, LayCool accepted but then the Raw Divas came out and beat the shit out of them. Young ultimately slapped Layla and pinned her for the win. **(for me the highlight of that was when Mae Young called Lay Cool "Sluts" and "Bitches"… even though I'm a LayCool fan just don't give them a microphone and I'm happy with them)**

The next match had a special guest commentator with _Good ol' J.R. _while the match consisted of the United States Champion Bryan Danielson**(refusing to call him "Daniel Bryan" remember)** against _The All American-American _Jack Swagger. After a good, physical match up… not to mention Jim Ross completely ignoring Michael Cole's lame ass commentary about being the _"Voice of the WWE"_. After the bout, Ted DiBiase showed up and didn't allow Bryan to celebrate his victory by leveling the U.S. Champion to the mat and holding the title above his head. Earlier in the night _The Fortune Son_ gave back the Million Dollar Championship after his dad, Dusty Rhodes, Goldust and some others got it back from Aksana**(I'm glad Aksana is gone from NXT.. I didn't like her at all)**. Ted made his way up the ramp with Maryse on his arm after making it known that the real championship he wants is the United States Championship.

Finally it came time for _"Piper's Pit" _with guests: Randy Orton and John Cena. Roddy Piper first brought out Cena and that forced John to actually say what he's planning on doing, "If Randy Orton wins at Survivor Series, he earns it. If Wade Barrett wins a Survivor Series, he earns it. At Survivor Series, I'm aware of the consequences, I don't care anymore. I'm going to call the match Down The Middle!" John Cena announced to the live Hershey crowd, the millions watching on television and everyone in the back.

Which that only provoked Barrett more and prompted him to come out and remind the him about the stipulation of Free from Nexus or Fired from the WWE. The Englishman also stated that it could be Cena's finally Raw appearance and forced the reluctant member into the _N_- labeled shirt. John reminding Wade that he's going to pummel him when all this is over, weather he's freed or not.

This brought Randy Orton out from the back and unlike what he said earlier about punting Cena in the head to eliminate him from being the referee, _The Viper _turned his attention to Barrett. _The WWE's Apex Predator _had the Englishman set up perfectly for the punt, but was stopped when John intervened. Randy gave John an _RKO_ as punishment for getting in his way. Wade made a second attempt at getting Randy, only to fail again, _The Viper_ turned his attention back to Cena, who was in position for a punt from the champion. John recovered and hoisted the WWE Champion onto his shoulders and gave him an _FU_. Right after his _"Master"_ ordered Cena to raise his hand in victory as a way to show everyone that is going to happen at Survivor Series. However instead _The CeNation Leader_ hoisted the Englishman onto his shoulders and delivered another _FU_, showing Wade that he doesn't care who wins at Survivor Series that he's going to beat the shit out of him when it's over.

~ Myka's P.O.V ~

I stood by the ring posted holding the WWE Championship and making sure Randy was ok, as John delivered an _FU_ to Wade Barrett, then taking off the Nexus shirt and getting out of the ring.

'_Wow, I wonder if John will do that again this Sunday either during or after the match!' _I thought as Randy rolled out of the ring and setting one arm on my shoulders to help himself stand up better.

I looked back at Barrett and saw he was just coming too, before assisting _The Viper _backstage to rest up and change out of his ring gear.

* * *

Me: *working on a Randy/Eve story*  
Randy: anyone know the song she's using?  
Eve: nope  
John: I think it might be "What Makes You Different (Makes You Beautiful)" by: Backstreet Boys... I heard the song playing when I walked past her door earlier  
Maryse: that's a good, sweet song  
Alicia: yeah, it is  
Randy: a sweet song?  
Truth: Review please and check out the poll on her profile


	10. Chapter 10

Hello people, here's the next chapter.. it took longer than I wanted because I was having issues with my laptop(mainly internet) all week! I even threatened my laptop that I was going to throw it outside in the snow xD That's how much the thing annoyed me! Also it sucks with PPVs on Sunday then Monday Night Raw the night after!

Disclaimer: I OWN nothing that is used; storylines, rivalries, etc belong to WWE and the characters belong to themselves, Warehouse 13 characters belong to who ever thought up the idea of that show, it's simply amazing and I want the next season NOW!

Reviewer Responses:

RainbowShelby: I know if WWE is just going to switch his name and get rid of 'son' then why even change it.. a lot of his fans just call him 'Bryan' or 'The American Dragon' anyway! Yep, JR needs to come back and save the WWE Universe from Michael Cole's stupidity… Cole and the AGM gets on everyone's nerves(besides Cole's few 'Cole Miners'!

* * *

Chapter 10

~ on the road ~ Myka's P.O.V ~

Well it's been almost two weeks and I've still not talked to Pete since our meeting in Manchester, England for the European Tour. Does this make me a bad person for not contacting him and talking to him again? I think it does not… I've just been busy what with Survivor Series this Sunday and Wade Barrett challenging Randy for WWE Championship! Not to mention John's the special guest referee for that match and Randy doesn't want me ringside in case something were to happen.

"Hey Myka, are you ok?" I heard Eve ask from the backseat of the car that we were in, Randy was driving and Ron was next Eve in the back.

"I'm fine Eve, just thinking about stuff!" I explained hopeing she didn't want detail on the _stuff_, because I DID NOT want to talk about my problems with Pete Lattimer in front of Randy Orton. Especially now that I'm having trouble control my feelings; do I still like _like_ Pete? But what about my feelings for Randy? Gah, I'm so confused now!

~ Miami, Florida ~ Normal P.O.V

It's the day of WWE's Survivor Series pay-per-view… where John Cena's career is on the line during the match between _The Viper _Randy Orton and _The Nexus Leader_ Wade Barrett.

It's about half way through the pay-per-view and already we saw Bryan Danielson defeat Ted DiBiase, who had Maryse in his corner like always, but after the match The Miz came out and attacked Bryan. We also saw John Morrison defeat Sheamus and also Ron talked with John alittle asking if he should go down and attack Randy, but Cena told him no. The third match was Intercontinental Champion: Dolph Ziggler defeating NXT Season 2 Winner: Kaval. The match that just ended was The Traditional Survivor Series Elimination Tag Team match which was between Team Mysterio: Rey Mysterio, MVP, Chris Masters, Kofi Kingston and The Big Show defeating Team Del Rio: Alberto Del Rio, _"Dashing" _Cody Rhodes, Drew McIntyre, Jack Swagger and Tyler Reks.

Right now the current match was Michelle McCool and Layla against Natalya for Divas Championship, like usually wasn't a long match, but alittle squabble between Michelle and Layla caused _The Third Generation Diva_ to pick up the win and get the title from LayCool. The to follow suit of the Diva's was none other then the World Heavyweight Championship Match with the Champion: Kane going up against Edge. That match ended in a draw much to Edge's frustration for not winning the World Heavyweight Championship and becoming a 10- time World Champion. The match that followed was for WWE Tag Team Championships putting The Nexus's Heath Slater and Justin Gabriel against Santino Marella and Vladimir Kozlov. The winners due to the rest of Nexus causing a distraction were The Wendy's Chick and The South African Sensation.

~ Myka's P.O.V ~

The final match of the night was Randy Orton against Wade Barrett for the WWE Championship with John Cena as the special guest referee. The only stipulation being that if Randy wins John is fired, if Wade wins John is free from the Nexus. I waited backstage by the curtain with Randy, we came to an agreement that I'd come down to the ring with him but if something happens that I don't get involved in the match.

**Your time is up, my time is now**

John Cena's theme played throughout the arena as I watched on the monitor next to the curtain, while John came out where a referee striped shirt, instead of his normal purple or even the Nexus's yellow and black shirt t-shirt. "Introducing the special guest referee for the next match, from West Newbury, Massachusetts: John Cena!" Justin Roberts announced as Cena made his way down the ramp and into the ring.

**We walk alone, In the unknown**

As the Nexus's theme played throughout the arena, Wade Barrett walked out cocky as ever to the audience _booing_ him, but I swear their were a couple _cheers_ happening at the same time. _'Ok, I'm still shocked that Nexus even has fans.'_ I thought to myself as Randy grabbed my arm, shaking me from my thoughts as Justin said, "This match is scheduled for one-fall and it is for the WWE Championship; first from Manchester, England: The Leader of The Nexus, Wade Barrett!" Barrett got into the ring and smirked at John, almost reminding him what was on stake during his match.

**I hear voices in my head**

Randy Orton's theme played throughout the arena as _cheers _erupted out the crowd, Randy and I walked out and I swear the _cheering _got loud enough that I could barely hear _booing_. _'Well that's nice Miami greeting for Randy!'_ I thought while walking to the ring, "and his opponent, being accompanied to the ring by Myka, from Saint Louis, Missouri; The WWE Champion, Randy Orton!" Roberts said as Randy's focus went straight to John and Wade, while he got into the ring. I stayed outside and just walked over to sit down near the announcers.

Randy handed the championship to Cena and he showed it to both Wade and Randy before holding it up for the audience to see, then handed it to Justin Roberts as he was over to the ring bell area. John signaled for the bell to ring, allowing Randy and Wade to circle each other before locking up.

Near the end of the match, John called it down the middle just like he said he would last Monday Night, he didn't count slower when Randy attempted a pin or didn't count faster when Wade went for a pin. However the last time that Wade went for the pin he got frustrated with John and started an argument and reminding _The reluctant Nexus member_ about getting fired.

Cena had enough of Barrett's threats just as Randy was standing up, John pushed his _master_ away from him and right into an _RKO_ from _The Viper_. Randy went for the pin and John counted…

_1...2...3_

I looked in _"shock"_ as John signaled for the bell to ring to tell everyone the match was over as Justin Roberts announced, "And your winner and still WWE Champion: Randy Orton!" I stood up still in _"shock"_ just as Wade Barrett rolled out of the ring, I got up on to the ring apron as a ringside crew member handed the WWE Championship to John. I stood back as John handed the title belt to Randy, who grabbed it before both long time _On-Camera_ rivals showed each other respect in the form of a hug. Once they parted Randy held the championship up for the audience to _cheer _for his victory over Wade, Cena moved over to me to give me a _"farewell" _hug, which I accepted and hugged back and whispered so the cameras couldn't hear, "it may have been planned but, you did the right thing! I'm sure the CeNation will be proud of you still.."

After parting from John and over to Randy to congratulate him on winning, both me and _The Viper_ made our way backstage leaving John in the ring with his thoughts.

~ Orlando, Florida ~ Myka's P.O.V

The next night was Monday Night Raw and tonight was going to determine who was representing Raw in the following weeks _King of the Ring _Tournament. The entire Raw crew had to almost pull an all nighter, since we all had to go from Miami to Orlando, but thankfully the car ride didn't take that long and we got to spend the night in a hotel in Orlando.

That night well I was waiting in Randy's locker room, waiting for Raw to start, I decided to finally call Pete. I pulled my cell out of my bag and searched my contacts for the number, once I found out clicking the _talk_ button and listening to the ringing.

"hello?" I heard Pete's voice on the other side.

"hey Pete, it's Myka!" I said after a deep breathe.

"oh, Myka.." he replied, "what's up?" I could hear him breathing deeply on the other end as he talked.

"just wanted to say, I left you guys because of well…" I started to say, but I didn't know if I should tell him the truth or tell him a lie.

"well?" he asked, waiting patiently for me to tell him.

"… well I left because I…" I cut myself off again and sighed, before continuing, "…because I second guessed myself after what happen with Helena, I couldn't stay and know…" this time I was cut off by Randy coming into the room from the hall.

"Myka?" I heard Pete say, "you don't have to second guess yourself what happened with Helena was a mistake…" I cut him off and replied, "I'll talk to you more about it later, I got to get ready for tonight, bye Pete!"

"ok, bye Myka!" he said with a sighing as I hung the phone up and put it away, while Randy looked at me.

"you decided to call, Pete?" he asked with slight hatred in his voice.

"yeah, but let's get ready for tonight and forget about that." I said smiling at him as he pulled out a pair of his tights and walking into the bathroom.

~ That night ~ Normal P.O.V

Monday Night Raw started and the Nexus made their way out to the ring to the arena of _boos_ and _cheers_, and Wade Barrett complained about John Cena pushing him and saying he deserved a rematch against Randy. All of a sudden the _Anonymous General Manager_**(damn GM needs to show his fucking face all ready, this is getting annoying)** the GM, through Michael Cole, announced that later in the night that Randy Orton would have to defend his championship against Wade Barrett. After accepting the match for later, Barrett continued to talk and said _"How he'll allow John Cena to come back to say his farewell to the WWE Universe"_.

The first two matches of the night were _King of the Ring_ Tournament matches, which were between _The Celtic Warrior _Sheamus against R-Truth with Eve Torres with the winner being Sheamus. The next match was scheduled to be Ezekiel Jackson against The Miz, but instead Alex Riley came out and said that Miz suffered from an _anxiety attack, _which lead to Alex filling in for his mentor. The winner of that ended up being of Ezekiel Jackson, but _The Varsity Villain_ put up a decent fight.

John Cena came out to _"announce"_ and say _"Goodbye" _the WWE Universe, and after he got done with that he made his way backstage where all of the Superstars, Divas and stage hands were saying _"farewell"_ to him. As he made his way to the parking lot the other Superstars and Divas clapped for him, just before he left Randy and Myka walked up to him. Myka gave him a hug first, before stepping back and letting his long time _On-Camera _rival Randy Orton hug, Myka just stood back when Randy and John parted ways _The CeNation Leader_ headed out for the parking lot. As Randy and Myka headed back to Randy's locker room to get ready for _The Viper_'s match against Wade Barrett in the main event. **(I'm saying John was never fired.. That WWE is just using this "Fired" thing as an excuse to let him have time off to spend with his family)**

The next match was another _King of the Ring _Tournament Qualifying Match with Bryan Danielson against Ted DiBiase with Maryse, however before the match started as Bryan was making his entrance, Brie Bella came out to _cheer _him on. The winner ultimately was Bryan and after the match, Brie was congratulating him when Nikki came out, The United States Champion didn't know what to do he was confused about the whole thing. After the whole Brie/Bryan/Nikki thing, came the divas match between New Crowned Divas Champion: Natalya against Former Divas Champion: Alicia Fox. The winner being _The Third Generation_ Divas Champion. The final _King of the Ring _Tournament Qualifying Match was John Morrison against Tyson Kidd, which was a great match with those two, but _The Shaman of Sexy _JoMo came out on top and got the pin.

~ Myka's P.O.V ~

Finally it came time for Randy's match against Wade Barrett with the WWE Championship on the line. He wanted me to wait backstage with Ron and Ted incase the Nexus made an appearance ringside. So as I stood by the curtain watching the television screen, Randy's theme played…

**I hear voices in my head**

I watched as Randy made his way down to the ring, while his theme played, I heard Jerry Lawler say, "Looks like Randy Orton is not taking any chances with Myka ringside tonight!"

"yeah, King.." Michael Cole replied back, "..but I don't blame him, would you want to risk her getting hurt by them?"

"no, I would not.." Lawler started to say as Heath Slater followed by the rest of Nexus came out from behind the curtain and ambushed Randy. Randy turned around and tried fending them off, but to no avail…

After the Nexus sneak attack as they were making their way to the back again, with a very proud leader in Wade Barrett**(I swear I'm going to murder Barrett one of these days)**, I ran out from backstage to help the referee get Randy to the back as Raw went to commercial.

As Monday Night Raw came back from commercial break The Nexus theme echoed throughout the arena for the second time that night.

**We walk alone, In the unknown**

Wade Barrett came out with a very proud smirk on his face as he walked down the ramp and into the ring to wait for Randy Orton.

**I hear voices in my head**

Randy's theme played throughout the arena for the second time in less then ten minutes, but _The Viper _didn't come out right on queue. Since from the Nexus ambush, Randy tweaked his knee and was walking with a limp. He eventually made his way out with me right next to him to help get him to the back when the match finished up, so he could rest quicker. **(what? The look on Randy's face after Raw looked like it was REALLY hurt, almost like it was twisted it!)** As Randy and I walked down the ramp, he kept his gaze locked on to Wade Barrett the entire time, I got up the steps and sat on the second rope. _The WWE's Apex Predator _kept looking at Barrett as he got into the ring, I jumped down from the ring apron and stood in Randy's corner to _cheer _him on.

"This match is scheduled for one-fall and it's for the WWE Championship," Justin Roberts announced, "First from Manchester, England; He is the Leader of The Nexus, Wade Barrett!" Wade held up one arm, but he and Randy kept their gazes locked neither one backing down.

"Next, being accompanied by Myka; from Saint Louis, Missouri; He is the current WWE Champion, Randy Orton!" Randy held the championship above his head with one hand and Barrett's gaze seemed to follow it, but he quickly looked back at Randy.

Near the end of the match, Wade had the upper hand and he got Randy up on his shoulders for his _Wasteland_ finisher. After he hit it on Randy, _The Englishman _went for the pin, but before the referee could slam his hand to the mat for the 3 count… none other than John Cena appeared out of the crowd and pulled the ref out by his leg. John quickly slid in the ring and gave Barrett an _FU_, before beating the crap out of him.

I looked to the ramp and noticed Nexus coming out and before I could warn _The CeNation Leader_ he was out and running back through the audience, as Nexus chased him out of the arena. Seriously, I couldn't help but laugh because as the referee, Randy and Wade were coming too, Wade went back over to go after _The Viper_ only to receive an _RKO_.

_1...2...3_

"And your winner and still WWE Champion: Randy Orton!" Justin Roberts announced as I climbed on to the ring apron to congratulate him on retaining the gold. However just as I was about to get in the ring an all to familiar theme played throughout the arena…

**AWESOME, I came to play**

I looked at the ramp and saw The Miz and Alex Riley running down, I glanced back at Randy, as he leaned against the turnbuckle holding the championship with one hand on his knee. Justin Roberts did the announcement for money in the bank winners cashing in as I got down from the ring apron, and walked around the ring away from Alex Riley. During the start of the match Randy tried to keep Miz from getting a hold of his injured knee, but eventually Miz got _The Viper _down and targeted the knee.

Near the end of the match, Randy went for the _RKO_ and The self-proclaimed _Awesome One_ countered it and slammed Randy to the mat for the _Skull- Crushing Finale_. My eyes widening as he went for the pin and the referee counted…

_1...2...3_

"And your winner and NEW WWE Champion: The Miz!" Justin Roberts announced to a shocked or mad audience**(I loved the look of the girl that the camera went to after Miz won, that was just plain epic)**. Miz and Riley both practically ran up the ramp after the referee handed the title to Miz and they both celebrated the win up there. I walked around the ring and over to Randy, who managed to roll out of the ring after the match, bending down to check on him. He was in pain before the match with Wade, but after going through both Wade and Miz, his knee was giving off more pain.

As Raw went off the air, me and the referee were assisting Randy backstage… _'I swear Miz, your going to wish you cashed that Money in the Bank briefcase in on someone else after Randy deals with you!'_ I thought, _'However next week in Philadelphia is going to be interesting!'_

Me: Well that's the end of this chapter :)  
Randy: um.. Brianna  
Me: what? oh, wait... *runs back upstairs* ...  
John: I think that means she forgot about the One-Shot with Randy and Eve  
Eve: ya, think?  
Maryse,Alicia: *nods* yeah  
Truth,Ted: I can't believe she forgot  
Me: *yells from upstairs* OH, SHEESH... TED, JOHN, TRUTH, MARYSE AND ALICIA... DO YOU GUYS WANT ME TO WRITE A ONE-SHOT STORY FOR YOU TOO? IF YOU DON'T THEN SHUT UP ABOUT ME FORGETTING THE RANDY/EVE ONE!  
Ted,Truth,John: ... *no comment*  
Maryse,Alicia: how did she hear us?  
Me: *yelling still* BY THE WAY, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW AND CHECK OUT THE POLL ON MY PROFILE PLEASE! :)


	11. Chapter 11

Hi yo, I'm sorry this is late but I'm combining the week where Miz faced Jerry Lawler in the TLC Match(since Randy wasn't on the show)... and last week's Raw where Randy gave Michael Cole that fantabulous RKO(Love every second of it, I can't stand Michael Cole... I want him to recieve a RKO/Punt/FU/STF/Pedigree/GTS/DreamStreet/Cross Rhodes/basically I want every Superstar to give him their Finisher/Signature Move! :) If that ever happens (doubt it will) I would be the happiest girl on the face of this earth!

Disclaimer: I own nothing at all

Reviewer Responses:

RainbowShelby- Thanks! I know, I had a feeling that Miz was going to cash in and beat Randy... when it ended up being Alex Riley to face Big Zeke, when the match was originally suppose to be Big Zeke against The Miz! But Randy will beat Miz and get the WWE Championship back on his side and end The Miz's Era of Awesomeness :)

* * *

Chapter 11

~ Myka's P.O.V ~

After Randy lost the WWE Championship to Mike _"The Miz"_ Mizanin and got an injured knee in the progress from The Nexus ambush, Wade Barrett targeting it, then The Miz targeting it. He's been rather down, but thankfully WWE doesn't have anything scheduled for him for the live Raw in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania so he can just rest his knee up and hopefully be able to challenge Miz to a rematch.

I sighed as we sat in the hotel watching Monday Night Raw, I decided to stay with Randy in his room to help him out if he needed it. Right now we're sitting on the couch watching Monday Night Raw. I could tell that Randy was pissed off about having to lose the title to Mike of all people, but would WWE really want Miz to be the champion, especially after _"John Cena was fired"_ from the company.

As we watched Raw I heard my phone vibrating in my bag and got up to answer it, the caller I.D. read _Pete Lattimer _and it was a text that read _"Myka, call me plz & tell me wat u were goin to tell me last Monday!"_

I sighed to myself after reading the text, thinking _'Gah, I totally forgot about talking to Pete!'_

"What's wrong?" Randy asked walking over to me carefully and pulling me into a hug.

"I just got a text from Pete," I answered him, but I felt his hand tighten at the mention of Pete's name. _'is he jealous of Pete?' _I thought while moving away from him. "Come on, we should get that knee up so it's ready for next week!" I said changing the subject from Pete to his knee.

"Yeah," he said smiling.

I helped him to the bed so he can rest, since Raw was almost over now and Randy knew who he _"wanted" _to take out the next week. I laid down on the bed next to him, but nothing happened… which was probably a good thing since I haven't been my full self since talking to Pete again.

~ Next Week: Louisville, Kentucky ~ Normal P.O.V

Monday Night Raw started with Michael Cole coming out to apologize to Jerry Lawler for his actions the past week, for keeping him from beating The Miz in the TLC match. However before Jerry could retaliate the Anonymous General Manager _"dinged"_ himself in and stopped him, but instead of Michael Cole reading the email it ended up being CM Punk. The GM forced Cole and Lawler to shake hands, but after _"The King"_ shook Cole's hand, he wouldn't let go and brought out a surprise guest…

**I hear voices in my head**

The Yum Center audience _cheering_ like no tomorrow as Randy Orton and Myka walked out and got into the ring, Lawler held on to Cole's hand not letting it go. Randy told Michael that he can continue cheering for his favorite superstar: The Miz, but he's going to beat him and get back the WWE Championship tonight. Myka nodded with a smirk on her face as an all to familiar theme played

**AWESOME, I came to play **

The Miz and Alex Riley came out on to the stage, as Miz stated according to the RAW GM that he is not required to defend his title for another two weeks at the Tables, Ladders and Chairs pay-per-view. However he said that his "assistant" Alex Riley is fair game, so Riley ended up challenging Randy to a match. Randy accepted the match despite nursing the knee injury he suffered thanks to The Nexus the night he lost his title, _The Viper _still showed The Miz, Alex Riley, Michael Cole and the entire WWE Universe that even with an injured knee, there's still one move that does require his knee to use when he struck Cole with an RKO. Myka looked at Cole, then over at Miz with the "that's going to be you at TLC" look as Raw cut to commercial.

As Raw went on for the night, the first match was United States Champion Bryan Danielson and Brie Bella defeating Ted DiBiase and Maryse, thanks to a little bit of "Twin Magic" from Nikki. Then it shows David Otunga in his hotel room, but John Cena got into the room and Husky Harris attacked him from behind. However Cena fought back the attack leaving Husky on the floor of the room, as Otunga ran out the door and away from John. The second match was Tyson Kidd with a seven foot tall bodyguard beating David Hart Smith.

Next was a Fatal 4-Way Elimination WWE Tag Team Championship Match with Santino Marella and Vladimir Kozlov beating Justin Gabriel and Heath Slater, The Usos and Mark Henry and Yoshi Tatsu. Next was _The Celtic Warrior _Sheamus's King of the Ring coronation ceremony, but John Morrison interrupted it and stood tall over the two-time former WWE Champion. The Divas Match of the night ended up being Divas Champion Natalya defeating Melina and after the match LayCool ambushed Natalya from behind.

~ Myka's P.O.V ~

I stood by the curtain watching on the monitor as LayCool attacked Natalya from behind as Randy was preparing for his match next…

**I hear voices in my head**

Rev Theory's "Voices" played for the second time that night, Randy Orton and I walked out to the audience _cheering_, as Justin Roberts announced "This match is set for one fall, first being accompanied to the ring by Myka, from Saint Louis, Missouri; Randy Orton!"

**AWESOME, I came to play**

Downstrait's "I came to play" played for the second time that night too, Miz and Alex Riley walked out; Miz with the WWE Championship and Alex Riley with the Money in the Bank briefcase. "Next, being accompanied to the ring by The WWE Champion: The Miz, from Georgetown, Virginia; Alex Riley!"

I stood on the ring apron as Miz and Riley completed their entrance, just as the referee called for the bell to ring, I jumped down and started to bang on the mat to _cheer_ for Randy. Which also got the WWE Universe to start _cheering_ louder for him!

Near the end of the match, _The Viper_ got set up for the RKO and started pounding the mat, however just as he stood up Miz slid in and attacked Randy from behind. Causing Alex Riley to get disqualified for outside interference, after the attack from behind Miz got out of the ring and checked under the ring and eventually pulling out a table. Which he got into the ring and set up, with the intentions of doing the Skull Crushing Finale to Randy through the table.

I had a concerned look on my face as the cameraman went at me, before back at Randy just as he reversed it and Miz escaped from the ring before he could go through the table. Randy's attention then turned toward Riley as he lifted him up and set him up, before slamming _The Varsity Villain_ through the table, while still staring Miz down. As Raw went to commercial Miz and Randy stared each other down, and I got into the ring standing next _The Viper_.

Once the commercial ended I was sitting in Randy's locker room, watching on the monitor as Wade Barrett walked to call-out John Cena, because of what he's been doing to the Nexus. As soon as John appeared and he got into the ring, the rest of Nexus showed up on the stage. Barrett and Cena had a very interesting conversation about _The Englishman _never hiring Cena back, but _The CeNation Leader_ just retaliated with that the Nexus ambushes by him won't be stopping.

After Wade ordered Nexus to attack John, starting with Husky Harris each member turned their back one by one on their leader and letting Cena do what he wanted to him. Just as John was about to FU Barrett through the announcer's table, after carefully handing CM Punk his diet soda, _The Englishman_ managed to get out off of Cena's shoulders and run backstage. As soon as he was backstage he found the rest of Nexus talking and started yelling at them, Otunga bluntly told Wade that he hires Cena back or He's out of Nexus. **(Best Moment of Raw for me(besides Randy putting Alex Riley through the table) xD)**

I giggled softly to myself as Randy came out of the bathroom and putting his wrestling gear in his bag, "what's so funny?" he asked looking over at me.

"it's just what David Otunga said to Wade Barrett at the end of Raw!" I explained looking at him, "it looks good on paper with the scripts, but it's really funny when you can actually hear it!"

"Oh," Randy replied smiling, "by the way, ready to head to the hotel?" I nodded while standing up as he grabbed both our bags. As we walked out of the room and headed to the parking lot, since the WWE crew had to do the Tribute to the Troops taping on Saturday.

* * *

Me: *sighs* damn... I'm stuck with this damn one-shot story :(  
Randy, Eve: *smiling*  
Me: don't be so happy, cause I will finish it  
Randy, Eve: *pouts*  
Truth: *pouting* I wasn't in this chapter  
Maryse: *with french accent* neither was Eve, Ted, Alicia and myself  
John: **review and check out the poll on Brianna's profile **  
Me: Thank you, John! :) *trying to think stuff for one-shot story*


	12. Chapter 12

I'm soooooo sorry that this is soooooooooooooooooo late, I've been busy with family issues, working on other fics and the only time I can actually work on this stuff is at night *grabs metal bat to block anything that readers throw at me* I hope this chapter was worth the wait though people... *smiles sweetly, still keeping grip on metal bat*

Reviewer Responses

RainbowShelby- Haha, I know... I loved when Punk read the email! It felt nice to hear someone other then "The Vintage Dumbass" Michael Cole read the AGM's email!

Disclaimer- I own nothing that is in this story, but the plot... the characters belong to themselves, WWE or the creator of Warehouse 13

* * *

Chapter 12

It's the Monday before the TLC Pay-per-view where Randy Orton challenges The Miz in a Tables Match for WWE Championship. Well tonight is the Slammy Awards and so far: Shocker of the Year went to The Debut of Nexus, the Despicable Me award went to CM Punk for his version of _"Happy Birthday"_ to Rey Mysterio's daughter. The Holy beep Moment went to John Cena for him giving Batista an _FU _off the top of the car through the stage**(RANDY ORTON WAS ROBBED THIS AWARD, the Shooting StaRKO was more impressive than the FU off a car)**. However instead of John Cena accepting the award it was Wade Barrett, who brought it down to the ring and called John out.

The slight problem is that the Englishman did it to tell him that he was rehiring Cena, but after he was rehired Nexus stormed the ring and attacked John with one of their classic "Nexus Beat downs".

The Guest Star Shining Moment went to Pee Wee Herman**(Mike Tyson was robbed, him faking out Jericho before punching Y2J in the jaw was simply AWESOME!)**, WWE Universe Reaction of the year went to the Little Girl: Cayley for her face that she made when Miz beat Randy Orton for the championship. The Oh Snap Meltdown went to _The Rated- R Superstar_ Edge for destroying the anonymous general manager's laptop, LayCool and Mae Young won Knucklehead Moment for Mae Young beating LayCool.

Michelle McCool than beat the RAW and Smackdown Divas in a Diva Battle Royal and was made the Diva of the Year**(I think the Diva of the Year should have been either Natalya or Eve)**. WWE Moment of the year went to Undertaker vs. HBK in Shawn's final match, and now it's time for the second match the Anonymous General Manager set up earlier in the night, Randy Orton vs. Alex Riley and David Arquette. The winner being of course Randy Orton.

The night went on with Michael **"Dumbass"** Cole winning the "And I Quote" award and John Cena winning the "Superstar of the Year" Award**(I personally think either Randy Orton or The Miz deserved the award more the John Cena did, but that's what happens when WWE let's the WWE Universe vote for who should get that award)**. After John Cena won the "Superstar of the Year" Award, he finished his speech and went straight down to the ring, where he ultimately ended up beating David Otunga by submission.

~ Myka's P.O.V ~

It was the _Tribute To The Troops _taping for next Saturday at Fort Hood, and Myka was really surprised to see all the troops that were in attendance for the event. However she was gratefully for them and couldn't wait to be apart of it, to show her support to the men and women in the U.S. Military.

Tribute To The Troops was wonderful I got to see live music performances from Diddy and Trace Adkins, as well as Kofi Kingston and Big Show beat Dolph Ziggler and Jack Swagger. Now it's time for the main event match set up for the troops…

~ Normal P.O.V ~

**Booyaka, Booyaka 619**

Rey Mysterio came out to the _cheering_ of the troops and did his entrance, as well as high five some of the members that were ringside. "Now it is time for the main event, first from San Diego, California: Rey Mysterio!" Justin Roberts announced for the crowd.

**I Hear Voices In My Head**

Randy Orton and Myka walked out on to the stage, again to the troops _cheering_, Randy and Myka walked down to the ring as Justin announced, "And his partner; being accompanied by Myka; from Saint Louis, Missouri: Randy Orton!" Randy got into the ring as Myka took her place ringside.

**Your Time is Up, My Time is Now**

John Cena's theme played and Myka could swear the _cheering _of the troops, if possible, got 10 times louder for John then it was for Rey Mysterio or Randy Orton. "And their partner; from Boston, Massachusetts: John Cena!" Justin echoed into the microphone, over the crowd as John ran down the ramp and slid into ring, before completing his entrance.

'_I have a feeling that Alicia is going to watch this match!'_ Myka thought to self, as she was watching John finish his entrance.

"And their opponents, first from San Luis Potosi, Mexico: Alberto Del Rio!" Justin Roberts announced as Alberto drove to the ramp in one of his many cars he owned as well as a clearly visible cocky grin on his face.

**We Walk Alone, In The Unknown**

Wade Barrett came out to the Nexus's theme as Justin said, "Next his partner, he is the Leader of The Nexus; from Manchester, England: Wade Barrett!" Wade finished his entrance, as soon as he got into the ring the final theme played throughout the area.

**AWESOME, I Came To Play**

"And Finally, being accompanied by Alex Riley; He is the WWE Champion; from Cleveland, Ohio: The Miz!" Justin finished up as Miz and Alex did the entrance and Miz held up the WWE Championship.

The bell rang and the first two people in the ring were Alberto and John, Myka stood on the floor, in Team Cena/Orton/Mysterio's corner… while Alex stood in the corner of Team Barrett/Del Rio/Miz. However, about half way through the match Alex started and failed in flirting with me from across the ring.

Near the end of the match it was chaos, the two legal men were Cena and Del Rio, but Randy got in and was going to deliver his _Second Rope DDT_ to The Miz… but Riley saved his mentor in time. So _The Viper_ instead delivered an _RKO_to Wade Barrett, just as John Cena got Alberto Del Rio up on to his shoulders and delivered an _Attitude Adjustment_ to the cocky Mexican. Just before the _CeNation Leader_ went for the pinfall…

'_1...2...3'_

"And here are your winners: Rey Mysterio, Randy Orton and John Cena!" Justin Roberts announced as John's theme echoed throughout the area and Myka got into the ring and giving Rey, John and finally victory hugs.

~ Randy's P.O.V ~

I watched as Myka climbed up and got into the ring, only to first give Rey and John victory hugs, I couldn't help but be a little jealous of them until she gave me one. I smirked slightly, before directing my attention at Mike and Alex, who were stand by the start to the ramp. _'One more day and that championship is back around my waist!'_ I thought as I stared daggers at Mike, who was hugging the championship with dear life.

After _Tribute To The Troops_ was over the 6-7 people all slowly made our ways backstage; Rey, John, Myka and myself were high-fiveing or hugging some of the soldiers ringside as he moved backstage.

~ Randy's Locker Room ~

Myka went to get something from catering, so well she was gone I decided to change out of my wrestling attire; since we had to leave and head to Houston, Texas for the Tables, Ladders and Chairs Pay-per-view the next day. I pulled out a black t-shirt and some jeans from my bag, before heading to the bathroom and changing out of the tights. However, my mind was still going through something that Vince wanted me to do before 2010 came to an end and I don't think I can actually be able to pull it off.

_Flashback_

_~ Vince's Office ~_

"_wanted to see me, Vince?" I said walking into Mr. McMahon's office and slowly taking a seat across from his desk. _

"_yes, I did Randy!" he said looking up from his papers, "I wanted to tell you that after your match against Mike at the Tables, Ladders and Chairs Pay-per-view.. I would like you to take Myka out of action for awhile!" _

_I was shocked and immediately asked the question, that I knew everyone would be asking if I did, "Why do you want me to take her out?" _

"_Randy, it's just for storyline proposes because I'm planning on having Myka head over to FCW and train to see if she'd make it as a Diva!" Vince explained, which still didn't ease the thought that I'd have to punt her in the head. _

"_I know your uneasy with this task, Randy… however, if the reputation you've built for "hearing voices in your head" it works!" _

_I sighed and nodded, "I'll go tell Myka than." I still didn't like the fact that I had to punt her, but he was right my character isn't really someone to put a whole lot of trust into being with and this should remind the audience that… I got up and walked out of the office. _

_End of Flashback _

* * *

Me: I hope you enjoyed this VERY late chapter update!  
Alicia: ahh, I was mentioned :)  
John: course you were *hugs Alicia*  
Me: *buries head in a pillow* don't look at the potential one-shot in front of you Brianna... resist the urge to look  
Eve: *looks at me, then at John and Alicia* ... *to the readers* she's having an issues with having to many stories started and none of them are finished yet  
Randy: she has a VERY short attention span  
Truth: *nods* she's right now working on **Anime High School **(crossover between Naruto and Inuyasha)**, SES: Marie Brooks Story, Katelyn's Riding on the Boarder of Dreamstreet(and Swagger), The Tailed Beasts Controller, This story(Myka's New World), and she's also started Life as a Female Orton and Counting On You**(formerly called Sophie's Disaster)  
Maryse: moving on...  
Ted: **REVIEW Please** *pulls Maryse into a hug, before kissing her*  
John: *does same thing with Alicia*  
Me: *pokes head out from under pillow* Gah... *hides under pillow again* you didn't see nothing, Brianna!


End file.
